Marie ou Marylin?
by Scalandre
Summary: Et ton regard hanté qui courait sur le champ de bataille. à tes côtés, Rodolphus, inexpressif. Son frère, qui te fixait intensément. Rowle, les mains pleines de sang, et qui semblait n'en tirer aucune satisfaction. Et devant toi, ton maître qui souriait sadiquement, satisfait du résultat. Alors, dis-moi, quel est le chemin: la Vierge ou la Putain?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour/Bonsoir!_

_Voilà donc une fanfiction tout droit sortie de mon esprit tordu - deux semaines que je cogitais pour savoir si je devais la publier ou pas - ; mais bon, c'est assez dommage de voir le peu de fictions françaises sur Bellatrix. J'ai donc décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture de cette... Chose. Dans cette histoire: quelques tranches de vies de deux ou trois mangemorts méconnus (parce que j'aime bien faire passer des figurants au premier plan) ; un Bella'/Rodolphus... Tout sauf sain (vous voyez Bellatrix en gentille femme au foyer, vous?) ; un peu de Bellamort - de quand il avait encore son nez. Des personnages sortis de nulle part, du sang, de la torture psychologique - et de la torture tout court -, et plein d'autres trucs de cet acabit. Ou sinon, vous pouvez encore vous faire votre propre idée de cette histoire en la lisant. Parce que mes résumés sont aussi tordus que moi._

_- Auteur: Scalandre ; Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling ; le titre à Saez - vous connaissez la chanson._

_ J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira! \ô_

* * *

Souvent, il t'arrivait de te demander : « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? » , une impression de malaise persistant qui te nouait les entrailles. Le peu de raison qui te restait te soufflait presque désespérément de baisser ta baguette, de reculer. De t'enfuir ? La Russie est un beau pays après tout. Beaucoup moins conservateur que l'Angleterre, et plus libre : tu pourrais te refaire une vie, là-bas. Si seulement tu pouvais te trouver le courage de baisser ta baguette, d'affronter _son _regard sans flancher et de dire « non ». D'oser _le _trahir, et de fuir, enfin. La liberté ? Impensable. Il te resterait toujours cette marque et dieu seul sait la souffrance qu'elle t'insufflerait, si jamais tes rêves insensés de trahison venaient à se savoir – ici, on ne pardonne pas au traîtres. Tu as vu de tes propres yeux le châtiment qu'il leur était réservé. L'écho de leurs cris de souffrance à longtemps résonné dans ton esprit, jusqu'à te rendre doucement folle. Toi aussi, tu as participé aux réjouissances. Après tout, n'est-tu pas un exemple à suivre parmi les mangemorts, sinon _l'_exemple ? Lâche comme tu es, tu as préféré t'assurer une certaine sécurité – qui eût cru qu'_il _pouvait se montrer si laxiste ? Mais tu es _sa _favorite. Celle à qui il a tout apprit des sorts plus noirs que ton âme elle-même. Il t'a montré comment torturer quelqu'un de la plus hideuse des façons, comment graver les pires malédictions jusque dans la peau de ta victime... Comment briser un à un ses os. Il t'a confié les plus noirs secrets du monde magique, t'as parlé d'artéfacts pouvant rendre pratiquement invincible un utilisateur avisé. Alors, qu'as-tu à craindre ? La puissance court dans tes veines. Tu pourrais même faire concurrence au Lord lui-même : son orgueil lui fait oublier bien des choses, et des plus cruciales. Alors... Bordel, que fais-tu ici ?

_« 'Trix ? »_

Une voix que tu ne connais que trop bien. Que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre. Alors tes lèvres se fendent d'une grimace dégoûtée. D'un informulé, tu stupéfixe ton adversaire du moment – tu l'achèveras après. Et tu te retourne vers... Quoi ? Ton ami ? Une connaissance ? Un truc du genre. Peut-être. Sûrement tu te retournes finalement pour lui cracher un _« Quoi ? »_ méprisant au visage. Tes pupilles s'étrécissent – si un regard pouvait tuer, ce pauvre Thorfinn serait mort à l'instant. Mais il te connaît, peut-être un peu trop. Et il sait que tu ne lèvera pas la baguette sur lui. Tout simplement parce que... C'est comme ça ? Ou qu'il est l'un des rare mangemorts à savoir faire autre chose que de torturer/tuer le premier moldu venu. Tu t'es souvent demandé ce qui a amené quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et résolument _neutre _que Rowle dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La pureté du sang ne l'intéressait pas les conflits idéologiques l'indifférait. Jamais, au grand jamais tu ne l'avais vu prendre parti pour quoi que ce soit à vrai dire, tout ce qui l'intéressait était sa petite personne, et sa carrière au ministère, chez les langues de plombs. Il n'était pas particulièrement puissant – seulement diaboliquement intelligent et stratège. Son excellente mémoire avait du encaisser des centaines de livres sur tous les types de magies existant. Une véritable mine de connaissance, très cultivé, autant du côté sorcier que moldu; il avait de quoi se vanter. Et pourtant, il n'en faisait rien. Merlin seul savait ce qui se tramait dans son esprit tordu. Tu étais même parfois tenté de penser qu'il avait délibérément choisi de rester au plus bas dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts, suivant des plans connus de lui-seul. De toute façon, monter en grade était impossible pour lui : il n'était que simple sorcier, à ascendance sang-mêlé. Toujours est-il que son QI était bien plus élevé que la majorité des mangemorts – un des rares qui savait utiliser son cerveau. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il saurait sauver sa peau en temps voulu, si jamais les choses devenaient trop risquées. Un petit rat de bibliothèque étrangement charismatique qui savait séduire... C'était, du moins, ce que tu avais retenu de lui, du temps de Poudlard. Typiquement serdaigle, avec un petit quelque chose de fourbe et mesquin. Qu'était-il devenu ? Voilà bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas pris le temps de le détailler plus attentivement, vos seules altercations se limitant à quelques phrases énigmatiques lancées au détour d'un couloir par ce cher blond.

_« Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? Il n'était même pas dans la bataille. »_. Du menton, il désigne l'une de tes nombreuses victimes. C'est vrai, il ne faisait que sauver sa peau. Pause. Un semblant de réflexion de ta part. Et enfin, une réponse, lâchée d'un ton indifférent : _« Il me gênait. » _

Thorfinn n'ajoute rien ; il te fixe, te transperçant du regard. Hoche la tête d'un air absent. Et tourne finalement les talons pour aider un confrère mangemorts, aux prises avec une batterie d'aurors. Et à ce moment-là, tu ne peux t'empêcher de constater que vous êtes en infériorité numérique. Que tes vêtements n'en avaient plus que le nom, ainsi déchirés et tâchés de sang : et que vous êtes entrain de perdre. Que ta main tremble, et que la question de Thorfinn tourne en boucle dans ta tête. Tes yeux hagards parcourent le champ de bataille, à la recherche de quelque chose, un soutient peut-être ? Tu croises les yeux menthe-à-l'eau de Thorfinn. Juste une seconde, peut-être deux ? Puis il détourne la tête... Et fuis. Comme la plupart des mangemorts encore présents. C'est à ce moment-là que ton instinct de conservation aurait dû primer sur tout le reste, que tu aurais dû toi aussi chercher un échappatoire. Mais tu es lâche. Tellement lâche... _Il _te tuerait, si il apprenait ta fuite, toi, sa favorite. Après tout, ce soir, tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir que ton maître tant vénéré s'est fait terrasser par un gosse d'un an à peine.

Nous sommes le 31 octobre 1981 – et il te faudra quinze ans pour revoir à nouveau la lumière du jour. Tu auras quinze ans pour faire le constat des erreurs et quinze ans pour réentendre les cris de chacune de tes victimes, jusqu'à les mélanger aux tiens, en connaître chaque tonalité. Une vie, c'est long, t'es-tu dit le jour de ton « procès » si l'on puis nommer ainsi toute cette mascarade. Une liste interminable de chefs d'accusation prononcé d'une voix monotone par le magenmagot. Le public qui sifflait des applaudissement enthousiastes au moment de la sentence, et quelques grognements : _« Elle aurait dû recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. » _Peut-être ton avocat a-t-il ressorti aux jurés les détails les plus sordides de ta vie. Tu ne le sauras jamais. Mais, quelle importance ? Tout cela aboutira à la même chose : ta mort.

* * *

_Humhum. Donc walla, c'était le prologue. Encore là? Des réclamations ou des critiques à faire, des encouragements à donner, des insultes à lancer, des questions à poser? N'hésitez pas à zieuter le petit cadre "Review" juste en-dessous. _

_Envoyez une review, sauvez un lama! ~_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Quinze ans

_Bonjour/Bonsoir! Voici donc le premier chapitre de MoM \ô J'espère qu'il vous plaira - et qu'il reste quelqu'un, uhuh... - _

* * *

__**Quinze ans.**

****_| C'est long, n'est-ce pas? |_

Usé. Terne. Mort. Pourri. Comment réapprendre à vivre après avoir été plongé durant quinze longues années dans les brumes de la folie ? Tu ne sais même plus comment parcourir dix pas sans t'effondrer. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Une immonde carcasse vide. Et pourtant, on te couvre d'honneur. Pourquoi, déjà ? Pour ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de fuir tant qu'il en était encore temps ? _Fidèle, _a-t-il dit. Juste beaucoup trop lâche. Aujourd'hui, _il _est plus puissant que jamais. Sa magie te prend à la gorge, pour t'étouffer lentement, à l'image d'un serpent. Perdre sa dernière parcelle d'humanité a apparemment produit une sorte de déclic ; il est véritablement effrayant. Mais croupir durant quinze ans dans une cellule d'Azkaban t'offre, au final, quelques avantages – même _lui _ne peut lire dans ton esprit, à présent. Ton esprit, sans dessus-dessous n'offre plus aucun repère. Le plus expérimenté des légitimens s'y perdrait. Et la forme d'estime qu'il semblait t'accorder avant se trouve renforcée, de part ta « preuve de fidélité », lorsqu'il s'adresse à toi, sa voix se ferait presque caressante. Il ne t'as plus torturé depuis ton retour : de toute façon, ton corps et ton esprit ne le supporteraient pas. Il n'a fait que le sous-entendre, mais pour toi, c'est plus clair que de l'eau de roche : il a besoin de toi. _Sa favorite_. Étrange de penser qu'il y a quelques années, ce terme te remplissait encore de joie ; à présent, il n'a plus aucun sens. Plus rien n'a de sens. Il te faudra du temps, pour dissiper ce brouillard de cris et de réminiscences envahissant ton esprit, mais tu y arriveras. Mais, tout comme cette immonde cicatrice te parcourant le dos -souvenir que tu avais préféré enterrer profondément dans ton esprit avant que ces chers détraqueurs ne te le rappellent, il ne disparaîtra jamais complètement. Tu pourras toujours le camoufler, essayer d'agir « comme avant » mais la vérité est que tu as oublié comment c'était, _avant_.

|M|o|M|

_« La verte le matin, la rouge le midi, et la bleue le soir. »_

Simple et concis. Les mangemorts, même médicomages, n'ont jamais été réputés pour leurs étalages sentimentaux. Déjà deux jours que ton médicomage personnel te garde clouée au lit – pour prévenir une _rechute_, qu'il dit.

Une des nombreuses séquelles de ton séjour à Azkaban : les crises. Quinze ans, encore une fois, c'est long. Et ta magie, déjà beaucoup plus puissante que la normale s'en est retrouvé affectée : contrairement à la magie blanche, la magie noire à besoin d'être pratiquée régulièrement, dans le but de la canaliser suffisamment pour éviter les « crises ». Incontrôlée, la magie noire devenait singulièrement sauvage. C'était ça, les crises : l'incapacité de lancer le plus basique des sorts sans causer un carnage. Une instabilité de la magie, qui, la plupart du temps, finissait par consumer son propriétaire. La magie noire n'était pas à la portée de tous. Les inconscients finissaient souvent carbonisés par leur propre magie, ou vidé de leur force par un rituel ayant mal tourné. Les crises détruisaient souvent tout sur leur passage, et affaiblissaient considérablement la personne touchée, souvent jusqu'à la tuer. Il fallait des mois, voir des années pour reprendre le contrôle de sa magie dans le cas le plus extrême.

Chaque jour, tu te tuais un peu plus à recouvrer ta puissance d'antan mais, du temps avait passé. Tous tes anciens repères n'étaient plus ; tout était plus vieux. De quinze ans. Quinze foutues années. Quel âge avais-tu, à présent ? Tu avais une trentaine d'année, le soir où « Le survivant » avait vaincu ton maître. Tu étais vieille, à présent – et ironiquement, tu te disais que tout cela n'était plus de ton âge. Et tu repensais à tout tes anciens rêves, tes aspirations, tes ambitions. A la Russie, surtout. Quelle femme serais-tu, si tu avais un jour trouvé le courage de t'exiler avant d'arriver au point de non-retour ? Certainement pas cet amas de chaire tuméfié et méconnaissable.

Quinze ans. Quinze ans. Ce nombre passe en boucle dans ta tête, jusqu'à te rendre folle. Lésée de quinze longues années. Étrangement,tu as une légère pensée pour ce cher Rodolphus, ton _mari_. Lui aussi a été jeté à Azkaban... Mais de toute façon, il aurait pu y crever que tu aurais été danser sur sa tombe.

Et Thorfinn, qu'est-il devenu ? Tu ne serais même pas étonné qu'il réapparaisse soudainement devant toi, toujours aussi blond et charismatique qu'avant. Juste quelques rides en plus. Lui, il aura sûrement su sauver sa peau au bon moment.

Machinalement, tu te saisis d'une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, sur une petite pile de journaux à côté de ton lit. Gracieusement offert par le maître de la maison. Il a bien supposé, en pensant que tu voudrais rattraper tout le retard accumulé. Quelle générosité, vraiment. Mais tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, loin de là ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tu as droit à une pièce décente – à trois repas par jour, une immense suite privée t'étant réservée, et une petite dizaine d'elfes de maison à ton service. Toute cette opulence te rappelle vaguement le temps où tu n'étais ni prisonnière, ni mangemorte dévouée : seulement une des héritières Black. Sang-pure et fière de l'être.

_« … Inepties.»_

La pile de journaux fini carbonisée – les flammes noires continuent de courir dans la chambre, léchant les murs. Mais tu n'en a que faire. Parce que. _Putain. _Existe-t-il une situation plus ridicule ? Le grand et fier Seigneur des Ténèbres terrassé par un gosse d'un an à peine. Tu aurais pu en rire, si tu n'en avais pas conclu que l'élément déclencheur de ton calvaire n'était personne d'autre que le gamin Potter : le maître aurait-il gagné, sans cet « obstacle » ? Aurais-tu passé une partie de ta vie enfermée dans une cellule de dix mètre carré ? Sûrement pas. Potter serait-il un obstacle de taille ? Impensable. Un simple gamin de quinze ans – encore ce nombre maudit- n'est pas de taille à réaliser face au plus grand mage noir que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu. Nonobstant, lors de ta seule et unique convocation devant le Lord depuis ta libération, tu avais bien entendu quelques allusions à demi-mot des mangemorts sur un certain gamin dont la simple évocation mettrait le maître dans une rage folle. Sur le coup, tu n'y avais pas prêté grande attention – mais maintenant, ces mots prenaient tout leur sens. Quoi de plus humiliant pour le Lord que de se retrouver terrassé par une vermine d'un an ? Vraiment, tout cela devenait de plus en plus risible.

|M|o|M|

_« 'Trix. Tu vas m'écouter. Sort de cette putain de chambre. Et va le voir. »_

Trois jours qu'il vient te voir. Et il est comme tu l'avais imaginé : toujours le même. Le temps ne semble pas avoir prise sur lui ; seules quelques rides quasi-invisibles prouvent le contraire. Fidèle au Thorfinn lâchement opportuniste d'il y a quinze ans. Lisse, parfait. Même trop ? Vous avez tous vos sales petits secrets, dissimulés à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Toujours la même scène. Il parvient à rester calme durant quelques minutes, puis fini par te hurler, hors de lui, de te lever pour aller voir _« ton putain de mari »_. Et toi, tu éclates de rire avant de lui dire gentiment d'aller se faire foutre ; remarque, il a bien changé. Avant, il serait resté calme en toute circonstances.

_« Toi aussi, tu vas m'écouter. Tu vois ma bouche, et les sons qu'elle articule ? Regarde bien. Maintenant, tend bien tes oreilles, et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, parce que je ne te le répéterais pas une fois de plus : Va. Te. Faire. Foutre. »_

Il n'insiste pas. Et repart aussi vite qu'il est venu, dans un tourbillonnement de cape. Si l'on devait conférer une qualité à Thorfinn, c'était bien celle-là : il ne passait pas par quatre chemins. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de s'enquérir de ta santé.

_« Tu sais, c'est trop tard pour recoller les morceaux ! »_

Rowle fit la sourde oreille – mais il t'avait entendu, tu le savais très bien. Et il ne revint pas une seule fois durant le reste de ta convalescence.

|M|o|M|

Ton bon sens -ou ta folie?- te dictait de vite retourner sur les champs de bataille, ne serait-ce que pour continuer de bien se faire voir du maître. Tu lui devais bien ça... Sans son enseignement, tu serais six pieds sous terre depuis bien longtemps mais paradoxalement, tu n'aurais jamais plongé la tête la première dans toute cette merde. Tu ne retrouvais plus l'enthousiasme et l'adrénaline de tes premiers combats: il te semblait que tu n'étais qu'une simple spectatrice. Que tu n'avais plus rien à faire dans cette guerre. Si, dans les premiers temps, le Lord ne perdait pas en vue son principal objectif, il était à présent uniquement tourné vers une seule idée : tuer Potter. Et, dans tes plus en plus rares moment de lucidité, lorsque la douce folie t'habitant te laissait un peu de répit, tu réfléchissais posément à tout cela et tu te disais que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Vraiment pas. Après tout, le tout-puissant Lord Noir avait bien été vaincu par Gamin Potter – quoique temporairement. Et le jour où il serait définitivement vaincu ? Plus tu y repensais, plus cette éventualité t'étais envisageable.

Heureusement, le Lord ne faisait pour l'instant pas cas de ton inactivité – beaucoup trop obsédé par Gamin Potter. Et toi, tu te retrouves à errer sans but dans l'actuel QG – le Manoir de ce cher beau-frère Malfoy - tu réfléchis. Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs. Tu essayes un accio. Le vase explose, ainsi que deux ou trois bibelots environnants. Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour retrouver toutes tes facultés magiques ? Y arriveras-tu seulement un jour ? Toi qui ne jurais que par la puissance de la magie et la pureté du sang, te voilà à présent incapable de lancer les sorts les plus basiques. La vie avait parfois un sens de l'humour assez particulier. Quoi qu'il en fut, ces derniers jours t'ont considérablement assagie ; tu pourrais presque en devenir calme et posée. Et, ton regard flamboyant devenu terne, tu contemples les quelques miettes de ce qui pouvait autrefois être qualifié de vie. Qu'y-a-t-il de pire que d'être spectatrice de sa propre déchéance ?

_« 'Bella ! Toujours aussi charmante. »_

Tiens, tu avais presque oubliée où tu te trouvais – devant toi, le propriétaire des lieux te fais face de toute sa beauté peroxydée. Instinctivement, tu cherches des yeux Narcissa; elle est absente.

_« Lucius... Toujours aussi... Lucius. »_

Son prénom sonne presque comme une insulte, sortant de ta bouche. Au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé. Votre rivalité. D'aussi loin que tu te souviennes, vous vous étiez toujours détestés... Quinze ans n'y auront rien changé. Cette inimité datait du temps de Poudlard ; au premier regard, vous vous haïssiez déjà, et l'annonce des fiançailles de Narcissa avec l'héritier Malfoy n'aura fait qu'empirer la situation. D'ailleurs, Narcissa finissait souvent entre vous deux... Pour vous canaliser. A cette époque, tu avais encore la baguette facile – et Lucius supportait très mal tes humiliations verbales. Aujourd'hui, ta sœur brillait de par son absence.

Un dernier regard dédaigneux et tu passes ton chemin. Tu n'es pas vraiment d'humeur à engager une joute verbale avec _Lucius_. Instinctivement, tes pas te mènent devant la chambre de ton « mari » - en te harcelant, cet enfoiré de Rowle savait ce qu'il faisait. Tu hésites un instant. Pousser la porte ? Frapper ? Ou tout simplement retourner sur tes pas ?

Dix minutes d'hésitation, pour finalement commencer à tourner les talons – mais une main ferme étouffe dans l'oeuf ta tentative de fuite. Cette poigne, tu la connais bien tu avais passé temps de tant à la fuir. Où au contraire, à la chercher ? Des bribes de conversations te reviennent soudainement à l'esprit. _« Tu ne partiras pas. » « Détrompes-toi ! Il me suffit d'un mot. Un mot pour faire cesser cette mascarade. Tu sais, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à ouvrir notre boîte de Pandore... Tu n'y survivrais pas. » « … Tu ne partiras pas – parce que la vérité, c'est que tu ne le veux pas. »_

_« Alors, je t'ai manqué ? »_

Plaquée contre un mur. A sa merci.

* * *

_Reviews? Please? Please? Cinq secondes pour m'offrir un regain de motivation? ;; _


	3. Chapitre 2 - T'sais, il fait aussi hôtel

_Bonjour/Bonsoir! x3_

_Voici donc le second chapitre de MoM - et pour être franche, j'ignore totalement où tout cela va me mener... M'enfin, on verra bien. Bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

**T'sais, il fait aussi hôtel...**_  
_

| _Cet endroit, c'était un peu votre échappatoire factice; votre petit paradis miteux, construit sur les vices. |_

Tu serres les dents; voilà bien longtemps que tu t'es jurée de ne plus crier, ni pleurer. Et pourtant, tu aimerais hurler, à la fois de rage et de douleur. Combien de temps avant de craquer ?

_« Non », _lui souffles-tu dans un dernier élan de fierté – déjà tellement bafouée. Sa prise se resserre : il n'a pas apprécié ta réponse. Mais soudainement, il te relâche; tu ne t'en étonne même pas. _Avant, avant... C'était aussi comme ça. _Depuis quand durait cette situation ?

_« Salope. » _Il n'a même pas l'air d'y croire lui-même. Les épaules affaissées, le visage abattu – sa folie n'a plus lieu de le consumer, car il ne restera bientôt rien. Tel un objet usagé... En fin de vie. Ton cœur se serre à cette constatation. Où étais-tu ces dernières années, avant d'être emprisonnée à Azkaban ? Vous partagiez la même chambre, la même demeure. Et pourtant, vous continuiez de vous détruire, chacun de votre côté, sans jamais un mot pour l'autre.

_« T'as... Changé. »_

Qu'y avait-il de plus à dire ? Deux parfaits étrangers, chacun détaillant avec avidité l'autre, à la recherche d'un détail, d'une marque, de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Et, sur vos lèvres, la même question naissante : _« Est-ce fini ? ». _La fin d'une histoire ? Peut-on encore se retrouver avec quinze ans et des poussières ?

_« Toi aussi, Bella'. »_, peut-être. Après tout, il est de ces choses qui marquent à jamais. _« Mais au fond... J'ai toujours cette foutue marque. Toi aussi. Tais-toi ! Je sais que tu l'as encore. Quelques glamours ne me tromperont pas. »_

Un sourire mi-nostalgique mi-dément naît sur tes lèvres. Tellement de choses vécues avec lui... Et tellement de secrets inavouables également. Le genre de chose qu'on met sous serment inviolable ou encore fidelitas. Qu'on emporte dans sa tombe. Qui vous tue à petits feux, aussi. Ces putains d'erreurs de jeunesses qui vous poursuivent toute votre vie. Mais après tout, qui irait percer la mare de mystère entourant les époux Lestranges ? _« Vous n'aimeriez vraiment pas savoir » _; voilà qui suffit à décourager la plupart des gens. Il faut être fou pour oser s'aventurer chez des âmes aussi noires. Ces imbéciles qui pensent qu'il n'y a rien de plus qu'un mariage arrangé chez Bellatrix et Rodolphus oh ! Il y a eu bien plus, oui. Avant d'être Lestranges, tu étais Black avant d'être ton mari, il était ton meilleur ami... Parfois ton pire ennemi. C'était loin d'être de ces amitiés aussi plates qu'inintéressantes, non. Cela pouvait-il d'ailleurs être qualifié d'amitié ? Des engueulades, des conversations, des conneries, de celles des jeunes qui veulent tout tester, tout savoir. Tu mentirais en prétendant qu'il n'était « que » ton ami. Il y avait plus. Une sorte d'alchimie. Quelque chose qui n'a pas d'intérêt à être expliqué. A serpentard, lorsqu'on parlait de « Black et Lestranges », on souriait sarcastiquement. Pour tout le monde, même les plus perspicaces, il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Et comme ils ne savaient pas quel mot mettre dessus, ils en venaient mécaniquement à l'amour... Foutaises. Jusqu'à l'annonce de vos fiançailles – vous en aviez été les seuls surpris-, vous n'y pensiez pas un seul instant.

_« Et maintenant... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, hein ? », _lui lances-tu, un sourire penaud sur les lèvres. Oui, on fait quoi – on oublie tout et on recommence ?

On se tâte on pèse le pour et le contre. Et finalement, alors qu'une réponse positive s'apprête à franchir la barrière de nos lèvres, on se rend compte qu'il ne nous est tout simplement laissé aucune liberté de choix. Et aujourd'hui, c'est la brûlure de votre marque qui vous le rappelle... Gravée dans votre chaire, jusque dans votre âme.

_« Demain ssssoir. Raide – un village moldu. Les détails vous ssssseront donnés en temps voulu... Maintenant, dispossssez. Je ne veux plus voir ! », _simple et concis. Les réunions n'auront jamais été si courtes. _« Ah, et... Non, pas toi Bellatrix. Resssste. »_

Presque amoureusement, tu te précipites à ses pieds pour lui embrasser les robes; tu les sens sur toi, tous ces regards dégoûtés et jaloux. _« Maître, maître. Que votre humble servante peut-elle pour vous ? » _Ta voix sèche et cassée se répercute sur les murs froids de la pièce. Tout en cet endroit inspire la crainte. C'est à peine si les torches alignées le long des murs produisent une lumière suffisante pour qu'on puisse y voir. Les sols, les murs... Noirs. Quelques serpents d'émeraude enroulé le longs des piliers et rideaux de soie verte viennent rajouter une imperceptible touche de couleur. Il y peut-être aussi quelques étranges tâches rouges, ci-et-là... Le maître avait sans conteste bon goût, quoiqu'assez... Glauque ? Oui, c'est le mot. Et au centre de la pièce, le trône, majestueux, sur lequel siégeait Lord Voldemort.

Ses quinze ans de non-vie l'avaient rendu... Inhumain. La lueur sadique dans ses yeux carmins inspiraient la peur, l'insécurité; d'un simple regard, on craignait déjà pour sa vie.

_« Regarde-moi, Bellatrix. »_, d'un de ses longs doigts osseux, il te redresse la tête, pour plonger ses yeux dans les tiens. Il te transperce du regard. Mais il ne peut lire dans ton âme. Plus cette fois. Et tu frissonnes en pensant qu'il en aurait tué un autre pour moins que ça : pour oser lui résister, de quelque façon que ce fut. _« Demain ssssssoir, tu ne viendras pas avec nous. »_ une lueur furtive de peur passe dans ton regard mercure. Se pourrait-il que... ? _« Non... Car j'ai une quelque chose à te demander... Quelque chossse de très particulier. »_

Une demande. A toi, sa favorite. Quelque chose de suffisamment important pour qu'il prenne la peine de venir te voir toi, et personne d'autre. Dans ton esprit, la lumière se fait : pourquoi entretenir quelques rêves filasses d'une rébellion qui n'aura pas lieu ? La reconnaissance, voilà une pièce qu'il manquait à ton puzzle. Toutes les réflexions que tu entretenais encore il y a quelques jours n'ont plus lieu d'être. Tu les refoule au fin fond de ton esprit, au-delà de ce voile de folie qui obstrue ton jugement, et tes idées. C'était ça que tu voulais, non ? Gravir les échelons, capter _son _attention. Tu n'oublieras jamais la joie qui t'avais parcouru, le jour où Lord Voldemort en personne s'était posté devant toi, à l'issue d'un énième championnat de duel – ils avaient tous tendance à l'oublier, mais avant d'être Bellatrix la folle, tu avais été Bellatrix la duelliste. _« Je me donne un an pour faire de toi l'un de mes puissants mangemorts. ». _C'est ce jour-là que tout avait réellement commencé.

Tu le fixais, pendue à ses lèvres hypnotisée par ses yeux carmins, et irrémédiablement attirée, encore. Il lui restait ce petit quelque chose qui avait incité toutes les familles noires à l'écouter, à se rallier à sa cause. Un charisme certain. Mais il n'était plus humain, et cette seule idée suffisait à te déranger.

_« J'ai laisssssé à Lucius le commandement pour ce raid... Quant à toi, demain soir, tu viendras avec moi. »_

|M|o|M|

Tu n'auras plus l'occasion de revoir Rodolphus avant un bon moment; mais ça, tu ne le savais pas encore. Alors, votre conversation inachevée, tu la refoulais dans un coin de ta tête, en attendant d'avoir le temps pour y repenser. L'équilibre bancal des fondations mêmes de votre relation ne t'intéressait déjà plus, tellement prise que tu étais par ton adoration morbide. Le _maître _te demandait _toi _pour l'aider à accomplir quelque chose de la plus haute importance !

En état de vigilance constante, tu t'arrangeais toujours pour avoir toujours ta baguette et quelques fioles de potion antipoison sous la main. Sait-on jamais, les « accidents » étaient très fréquents dans le coin. Surtout quand la malheureuse victime s'était trouvée favorisée par le maître dans les vingt quatre heures précédant l'attaque. Dans un climat de rivalité perpétuelle, on ne réfléchissait pas à deux fois pour envoyer son voisin six pieds sous terre, si cela impliquait un quelconque privilège en récompense. Voilà pourquoi les traîtres ne faisaient jamais long feu chez Lord Voldemort : ses mangemorts étaient trop heureux de lui ramener leurs têtes, ne serait-ce que pour capter un seul de _ses _regards. Seuls les favoris étaient épargnés, et encore. Ils avaient tous dû faire leurs preuves, imposer le respect de manière plus ou moins drastique : avoir sa place aux côtés du maître coûtait cher. Affaiblie par ton séjour à Azkaban, on te cataloguait désormais comme « cible facile » -sans compter les quelques crises qui continuaient de te prendre de temps en temps- tu en avais conscience. Au moindre faux-pas, ils te tomberaient tous dessus. Alors, tu t'appliquais à renvoyer une personnalité, le fantôme d'une Bellatrix morte le jour de son emprisonnement; gardant tes crises de folie dans le secret de ton intimité. Il en fallait peu pour sombrer, tellement peu... Paradoxalement, il te restait toujours cette petite étincelle d'espoir, cet échappatoire factice que tu aurais aimé saisir à pleines mains : mais à quel prix ?

|M|o|M|

La tension était palpable. Depuis plusieurs minutes, le maître t'entraînait avec lui dans les sombres dédales des rues du Londres moldu. Et puis vous avanciez, plus l'air se chargeait de vice; il n'y avait pas trois chats dans ces quartiers délabrés. Les devantures des quelques boutiques miteuses installées ci-et-là semblaient hurler « MISERE ! », la façade des immeubles n'était pas en meilleur état. Plus tu avançais, plus ton pas se faisait prudent et ta respiration se raccourcissait : peur ou adrénaline ? Quand le maître prenait la peine de se déplacer jusque dans le Londres moldu, c'était que l'affaire était grave. Et le fait qu'il choisisse de t'emmener _toi _et pas un autre prouvait que...

Un tremblement. Une exclamation étouffée : tu réalises enfin l'étendue de ton erreur. Tu t'arrêtes soudainement, le regard vague. Impatient, le Lord te secoue sans ménagement par l'épaule et, las, fini par te traîner derrière lui en marmonnant quelque chose se rapprochant sensiblement de _« Tous des incapables. »_ . Tu ne t'en aperçois même pas, prise dans ton horreur; ce soir, tu vas devoir faire à nouveau tes preuves. Une seconde cérémonie d'intronisation, en quelques sortes... Et celles-ci n'étaient jamais bâclées. Le Lord mettait toujours un point d'honneur à tester ses jeunes recrues de la plus horrible des façons. Ainsi, si l'on suivait cette logique, on pouvait se dire que cet endroit... _Oui. Tu le connais, cet endroit. _

Personne ne connaissait ton passé, en-dehors des principaux protagonistes. Personne, pas même ta famille. Ils en savaient seulement la surface, la partie immergée de l'iceberg étant bien sûr scellée par de puissants rituels et serments en tout genre. Nonobstant, il existait tout de même quelques personnes suffisamment puissantes ou perspicaces ayant su en trouver une infime partie – et malheureusement, Lord Voldemort faisait parti de cette catégorie. A cette époque, tu n'étais qu'une simple aspirante, ridiculement faible en Occlumentie, ton point faible, même si tu deviendrais plus tard un véritable maître en la matière. Et lorsqu'_il _avait pénétré ton esprit pour la première fois, tu n'avais pu l'empêcher de s'aventurer trop loin; et il s'était servi de ce petit morceau découvert de ton existence pour te forcer quelques jours plus tard à tuer une partie de ton humanité. Un jour bien sinistre... Il avait effleuré ton avant-bras de sa baguette avec lenteur, se délectant de tes frissons d'anticipation. Pourtant, tu n'avais pas crié, gardant obstinément tes lèvres scellées, le défiant presque du regard.

En rentrant au Manoir Black, encore couverte du sang de ton pêché, ta première pensée était allée vers la bibliothèque – tu y avais passé trois jours, dans l'unique but de trouver un moyen suffisamment puissant pour enfouir plus profondément encore les stigmates de ton passé dans ton esprit. Et que cette-fois, le Lord Noir lui-même ne puisse y accéder !

Et pourtant... Des années plus tard, en revoyant devant tes yeux ce qui fut pendant un temps le théâtre de ta déchéance, tu te disais que tous ces efforts avaient été vains. Tes souvenirs reviendraient toujours te hanter un jour ou l'autre.

|M|o|M|

_L'impasse est seulement éclairée par un vieux lampadaire défoncé; rassemblés autour de celui-ci, un groupe de clochards. Tu plisses le nez de dégoût en marmonnant un « Vermine. » à peine perceptible. Le brun à tes côtés roule des yeux, passablement ennuyé. S'impatientant, il te tire par le bras pour te traîner devant... Un bar. Typiquement Rabastan, de fréquenter ce genre d'endroits. « C'est chez les moldus qu'ils ont les meilleurs cocktails ! » le cadet Lestranges se foutait bien des origines du barman, du moment qu'il consentait à lui servir son mélange le plus corsé. Mais le côté moldu présentait un avantage non-négligeable : l'anonymat. Ses tendances alcooliques ne lui seraient jamais pardonnées du côté sorcier. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux, à connaître son petit secret : toi, son frère. Rowle. Qui ne se privait pas de le descendre à ce propos. Lorsqu'on voulait la paix, on évitait de mettre ces deux-là face à face plus de quelques secondes. _

_« T'sais.. ? Il fait aussi hôtel. C'est là que j'suis des fois, quand personne me voit rentrer au manoir. »_

_Rabastan rit jaune, et toi tu t'abstiens de commentaire. Chez les sang-pur, on encourage encore les châtiments corporels. Rien ne vaut « la bonne vieille méthode », comme disait tante Walburga. Alors on se sauve comme on peut. _

_« J't'offre un verre, 'Trix ? »_

_« … Tu ne me feras pas entrer dans cet endroit. »_

_Un soupir las. Puis un petit cri surprit – il ne se gêne par pour te saisir par la taille et te pousser à l'intérieur. Si la façade était des plus miteuses -même le petit écriteau pendu au-dessus du bar était devenu illisible avec les années-, l'intérieur était autrement plus chaleureux. Des petites tables circulaires étaient disposés un peu partout dans la salle : et sur la gauche, derrière un petit comptoir, le barman s'appliquait à remplir une énième fois le verre des ivrognes du coin, en marmonnant dans sa barbe quelques insultes joliment colorées à propos d'un « ramassis de bordel d'enfoirés de mes ... ». Il semblait aussi heureux d'être là qu'un capitaliste lâché dans une kolkhoze. Dans un coin, une table de poker avait été dressée par une petite dizaine de joueurs – un gamin des rues s'improvisait croupier. Et malgré ses habits rapiécés, quand on se moquait de lui en lui demandant si il savait réellement compter, il prenait une posture dédaigneuse, qui n'aurait rien eu à envier à Lucius, répondant avec fiel à ses interlocuteurs. _

_Tout un joli petit monde que Rabastan saluait; il était un habitué, à ne pas s'y tromper._

_« Scorpius ? Deux de tes cocktails les plus corsés s'il te plaît. »_

_Tu hausses un sourcil à l'entente du prénom du barman. Typiquement du genre aristocratique et sorcier. Pourtant, avec sa tignasse affolante -verte !- et ses quelques tatouages courant sur sa peau, il a tout sauf l'air d'un noble de la haute. En voyant ton sourcil levé, Rabastan éclate de rire, comme d'une bonne blague connue de lui seul. Puis il te pousse doucement vers une des tables les plus isolées, les verres à la main, un sourire conspirateur sur les lèvres. _

_« Tu sais, si je te disais d'où venait ce mec, tu n'me croirais pas. »_

|M|o|M|

Il n'avait pas de nom – entre vous, on le nommait _The Hole. _Le trou. Trou à rats ! Scorpius se fichait comme d'une guigne de l'apparence et du nom de son bar; il fallait qu'Eladora, sa fille, passe par là de temps à autre pour donner un coup de balai. _« Tant qu'il y a des clients ! », _disait-il.

Un lieu de cuite mémorable, où vous veniez déterrer vos vices cachés, avec les frères Lestranges – parfois même Thorfinn, lorsqu'il était sûr de ne pas croiser Rabastan sur son chemin. C'était dans une des chambres de ce bar que les serments les plus secrets avaient été scellés, que les rituels les plus noirs avaient été accomplis. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que personne n'aurait l'idée de fouiller dans un endroit pareil.

Si le _maître _avait été chercher suffisamment loin pour découvrir cet endroit, alors tout portait à croire qu'il était également au courant de la plupart des choses s'étant produites entre ces murs. Et ça, ce n'est bon pour personne. Lord Voldemort déteste les cachotteries. Il aime être au courant de tout, même de choses dont il ne fera jamais cas. Et ton sang se glace en pensant à ce que vous aviez laissés chambre 3. Votre chambre attitré, votre coffre-fort personnel. Scorpius s'en foutait royalement, de toutes vos manigances, du moment que ces _« saloperies sorcières »_ n'entravaient pas le bon fonctionnement de son domaine, et ne remontaient pas jusqu'à lui. Au début, c'était des dizaines de sort de verrouillage, de protection et de dissimulation lancés quotidiennement sur la Chambre. Puis on se lassait, et on se contentait d'un simple sortilège pour brouiller les empreintes magiques. Et au final, seul Rowle maintenait les protections - on se foutait de lui en le traitant de paranoïaque.

_« Reconnais-tu cet endroit, Bellatrix ? »_

_« … O-Oui, maître. »_

Un énième mensonge t'aurait coûté la vie.

_« Connais-tu la chambre 3 ? »_

_« Oui maître... C'est ma chambre. »_

_« Menteuse. Endoloris ! »_

Tu te tortilles de douleur sur le sol, gardant pourtant tes lèvres closes, résolument fière. Le sort est cependant levé au bout de quelques secondes – le Lord tient à terminer son interrogatoire.

_« Je ne le te demanderais pas une fois de plus : à qui est cette chambre ? »_

_« Elle est à moi... Mais aussi aux Lestranges et à Rowle. »_

_« Bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre. »_

Tu pensais pouvoir t'en sortir mais il a découvert le pot-aux-roses. Tu baisses la tête. Il prend ça pour un geste de soumission, mais pour toi, ce n'est que résignation. Reste à espérer qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à sauver dans cette chambre...

_« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire – je veux que tu ailles vider cette chambre. Rapportes-moi tout; omet un seul objet, et tu subiras les conséquences de ton idiotie. Vois-tu... Je peux me montrer clément, en consentant à tirer un trait sur vos erreurs, à vous quatre. Mais ma patience à des limites. A présent, va ! Je t'attends. »_

* * *

_Humhum, voilà. Une review? Siouplait? *tend son chapeau rapiécé ;;*_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Le ciel est bleu, connard

_Bonjour/Bonsoir!_

_Me revoilà donc pour ce troisième chapitre de MoM; Tritrix s'émancipe, Rowle lui sauve la mise, Rabastan se barre, et Rodolphus... ~ Sans oublier Wilfried. \ô_

_... Bref, je m'égare. Sur ce - en admettant que quelqu'un me lise encore êe- bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Le ciel est bleu, connard.**

****| _Aussi sûrement que ton esprit se perd dans les méandres de ta folie. |_

La chambre était vide.

Rien ! Il n'y avait plus rien. Et sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une petite grue de papier ensorcelée semble attendre que tu te décides enfin à venir l'ouvrir. Un sourire presque hystérique prend place sur ton visage, tandis que tu attrapes sans ménagement le messager de papier – la spécialité de Rowle.

_La prochaine fois, fais plus attention à tes affaires... Enfin, devrais-je plutôt dire NOS affaires._

_Rodolphus est dans un sale état. Rabastan s'est barré Merlin sait-où. _

_Quant à moi, il te serait inutile de savoir où je me trouve présentement ._

_Ah ! J'oubliais._

_T'es dans la merde, 'Trix._

Un mot, et le message se consume dans la paume de ta main. Bien sûr, le maître n'a pas eu le temps de trouver Rabastan... Cet imbécile avait un don pour flairer le danger et fuir au moment opportun. Rodolphus... Inutile de s'apitoyer sur son état; futile de s'attarder sur l'étau qui enserre soudainement ta poitrine. Thorfinn... Ce petit enfoiré aura eu une fois de plus une bonne longueur d'avance sur le reste – le Lord devait s'en fiche de lui comme de son premier gaillon. Et il en profitait outrageusement.

Dans le pire des cas, tu t'imaginais encore t'aider de tes... _possessions _pour fuir. Tu te serais ensuite exilée... En Russie. Revenue vingt ans en arrière. Mais il fallait que, cette fois encore, la vie te joue un sale tour.

|M|o|M|

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore sale veracrasse blond ? »_

_Thorfinn ne répond pas; il se contente simplement de jeter un regard méprisant à sa Némésis, affalée quelques mètres plus loin, dans un angle de la pièce. Il empeste l'alcool à plein nez. Et toi, allongée de tout ton long en travers du lit, tu regardes distraitement ces deux-là se prendre le bec. Tu n'as même plus la force d'intervenir : c'est à peine si tu arrives à garder un œil ouvert. _

_« Épargnes-moi les effluves de ton haleine nauséabonde et boucle-là. »_

_D'un geste négligent de baguette, il lance un sort de mutisme à Rabastan pour arrêter les hostilités. Trop fatigué pour bouger, celui-ci se contente de foudroyer du regard Thorfinn; mais Rowle ne semble même pas le remarquer, soudainement concentré – plissant les yeux, tu te rapproches inconsciemment de lui, histoire de voir un peu mieux la minuscule petite sphère qu'il tient dans sa main. _

_« Qu'est-ce que... ? »_

_Tu n'as pas le temps de finir de formuler ta pensée qu'un éclair noir illumine soudainement la pièce. Rowle se recule, un fin sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. « Il manque Rodolphus... Bah, les liens du sang l'incluront. », se murmure-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour vous autres. « 'Trix, attrapes ! » réflexes de duelliste oblige, tu saisis la sphère au vol. Et tu regrettes aussitôt ton geste. _

_Il te semble qu'on t'aspire ton énergie vitale. Une désagréable sensation de froid t'envahit progressivement. Les yeux écarquillés, paralysée par une force obscure, tu laisses échapper un petit cri étranglé. Un voile noir recouvre ton champ de vision..._

_Tu sombres._

|M|o|M|

Tu lances un regard noir au lustre de cristal suspendu devant toi -qui a par ailleurs toujours juré affreusement avec le reste du mobilier- : suite à l'épisode de « La Sphère », il t'avait fallut six mois pour retrouver pleinement l'usage de ta magie. Tu étais déjà à bout de forces – cette maudite chose avait prélevée le peu de magie te restant à ce moment-là. Tu avais faillit y passer. Ce a quoi Rowle avait simplement haussé les épaules :

_« J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort... Et tu sais pertinemment ce que je pense de tout cela, Bellatrix. Mais passons ! Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire, car je ne le répéterais pas deux fois : cet objet est un Filtreur. Pour faire simple, je dirais qu'il empêchera toute personne ayant des mauvaises intentions vis-à-vis de son, ou ses possesseurs, de pénétrer dans l'endroit dans lequel il a été placé. Il agira un peu comme un sort repousse-moldu sur ces gens-là : ils ne leur viendra même pas l'idée de franchir cette porte. Il s'active grâce à l'énergie magique de ses possesseurs. Mais les Filtreurs ne sont pas courant dans le monde magique... En vérité, cet objet possède un énorme défaut : toute personne ayant, ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang en commun avec le propriétaire du Filtreur, n'en ressentirai même pas les effets. Comme ces objets étaient plutôt connus des familles sang-pur, et que les liens et conflits familiaux sont très courant dans ce milieu, les Filtreur n'avaient que peu d'utilité. Mais nous savons tous que... Est-il utile d'utiliser le surnom stupide qu'on lui donne ? n'a, et n'aura sûrement jamais une goutte de sang en commun avec nous. »_

Il ne te serait même pas venu à l'esprit de lui demander comment diable il avait pu faire pour dénicher un objet pareil. Il n'était pas rare que Thorfinn sorte de sa poche des artefacts de magie noire venu d'on-ne-sait-où : il avait un talent sans pareil pour fouiner un peu partout, celui-là.

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, ce Filtreur, à défaut de te sauver la vie, te la rallongeait de quelques minutes. Le temps de... Quoi au juste ?

Désabusée, tu entreprend une rapide fouille de la chambre, des fois que Thorfinn t'aurait laissé un échappatoire. Les caches sont dévoilées, les meubles retournés. Mais il n'y a rien. Rowle avait du supposer que les risques que quelqu'un d'autre débarque dans cette chambre étaient trop grand. A présent, il ne te reste pas trente-six solutions.

Les effets du Filtreur s'annuleront à l'instant même où tu transplaneras. Il te traquera. A la clé ? Pas grand chose. Juste quelques jours, quelques semaines peut-être – le temps de toucher du bout des doigts quelque chose d'autre.

Dans un tourbillonnement de capes, tu te volatilises.

|M|o|M|

_Et à présent, que faire ?_

Dès l'instant où tu avais transplané, la brûlure de la Marque avait commencé à se faire ressentir. Les secondes s'étiraient, et ton bras semblait se consumer, emportant avec lui les cendres de tes espoirs. A Azkaban, tu avais bien fait sans ton esprit; tu pouvais bien continuer sans ton bras. Lève toi et marche ? Tu y arriveras bien.

Tant bien que mal, tu te redresses, jette un coup d'œil autour de toi. Ta magie t'aura menée dans l'une des nombreuses résidences secondaires des Black. Une villa française, sur la côte. C'est un joli coin, tu y a passé de bons moments, avec 'Cissa et Andromeda, du temps où la gangrène de l'impureté ne tournait pas encore autour de cette dernière. Son nom était passé tabou, depuis – et tout ce qu'on retenait d'elle se résumait à un nom sur lequel cracher. Et avec Narcissa, vous taisiez tous les bons moments passés avec votre feu sœur, aujourd'hui considérée morte par les Black. Elle était intelligente, cultivée, puissante, mais malheureusement résolument indépendante; et là où la bienséance exigeait de faire tapisserie, elle relevait bien droit la tête et n'hésitait pas à s'exprimer haut et fort. Elle n'avait pas la docilité de Narcissa, ni ta fourberie. Seulement un désir fougueux de s'émanciper. Était-ce de Ted Tonks dont elle était tombée amoureuse, ou de ce qu'il représentait : l'interdit ? Autant de questions dont tu n'auras jamais la réponse.

La douleur de ton avant-bras se fait toujours plus vive. Tu sais qu'il n'entreprendra pas tout de suite les recherches; ta recherche. Tu es une cible mouvante à présent, _sa _cible. Mais non, il te laissera sûrement vivre quelques jours, voire quelques semaines dans la panique constante. Le moindre bruit résonnera bientôt comme un insupportable brouhaha à tes oreilles. La moindre ombre suscitera méfiance; un regard trop appuyé pourrait porter à confusion. Comment vivre dans l'appréhension constante ?

Mais, il fallait également compter le facteur Potter. Obnubilé par le gamin, le maître en venait souvent à revoir ses priorités, de ce qu'on t'avait dit. Ainsi, tu pouvais te surprendre à rêver d'un peu de répit. Tout n'était pas noir : subsistait encore quelques zones grises.

En soupirant, tu décidais d'aller profiter du magnifique lit King Size – une commande spéciale gravée aux armoiries des Black. En parcourant les couloirs de la villa, tu te rappelles tous ces tableaux accrochés sur les murs, toute cette opulence presque obscène qu'affichait jadis cet endroit : dans cette nouvelle décoration, tu reconnais la patte de Narcissa. Riche, mais simpliste. Elle avait toujours eu le bon goût de s'afficher en discrétion... Il est loin, le temps où votre chère mère ramenait tout un tas de bricoles toutes plus chères et de mauvais goût les unes que les autres – Druella n'avait jamais possédé la subtilité et l'élégance des Black. Il fallait toujours en faire le plus possible, pour impressionner le voisinage. Heureusement, Cygnus avait la présence d'esprit de tempérer son extravagance.

L'époque où toute la famille Black vivait encore au Square Grimmaud était bien loin, à présent. Il était ironique de penser que l'intégralité de votre fortune était entre les mains du renégat de la famille. Et que le Manoir familial s'était vu reconvertir en QG pour l'ordre des dindes glucosées. Heureusement, ce sale chien restait sans-droits aux yeux du ministères – il n'avait donc, en théorie, aucun droit, que ce soit en tant que simple citoyen ou chef de famille. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs... Mais il s'avérait que les gobelins étaient très peu regardant sur leur clientèle.

Un gémissement étouffé. La douleur, toujours présente il va falloir apprendre à t'y habituer, désormais. Et, étendue de tout ton long sur le King Size, tu te dis que tu viens tout de même de commettre une belle connerie. Combien de personnes se montraient-elles suffisamment stupides pour tourner délibérément le dos à tous les piliers que leur existence n'aie jamais connue ? Sur un vulgaire coup de tête, sans rien derrière. Aucun allié, qui vous attendait au tournant d'un plan savamment orchestré. Rien. De plus, dans les temps qui couraient, la neutralité n'était jamais une bonne solution – surtout quand les deux camps leader voulaient votre peau. Et tu ne sais pas encore si cette belle connerie est la dernière que tu auras l'occasion de faire.

|M|o|M|

Aujourd'hui encore, le ciel est bleu, sans nuages. Des jours que le climat n'a pas montré un quelconque signe d'humidité – une grande nouveauté pour toi, habituée aux caprices de la météo anglaise. Il fait beau. Recluse dans ta villa depuis une semaine, tu aurais presque pu finir par penser que tu n'étais là que dans l'unique but de prendre des vacances, et non de te faire oublier. Ici, le temps semblait comme suspendu.

Un harfang vient une nouvelle fois déposer une petite lettre cachetée devant toi. Tous les matins, le même rituel se répète. Assise sous la véranda, tu regardes avec une résignation mêlée de dépit Wilfried apporter le courrier. Toujours le même. Et ce cachet marqué des armoiries Malfoy ne faisait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'expéditeur.

Le premier jour, tu avais ouvert ta lettre, par simple curiosité; et tout cet étalage pathétique que tu y avais trouvé t'avais dégoûté. Depuis, tu laissais ton courrier dépérir dans un coin de ton bureau, sans jamais y toucher. Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose de plus de la part de ta sœur cadette... Docile à un tel point que ça en devenait presque écœurant. Elle qui se vantait de conserver sa peau lisse de toute marque ! Maintenant, elle y réfléchira à deux fois, avant de dédaigner ton statut de mangemort.

_« […] Ne comprends-tu donc pas les souffrances que ton absence nous inflige ? Le Maître est furieux. Hier encore, il a tué dix d'entre nous dans un accès de colère […] Je te connaissais malsaine, et je te découvre maintenant égoïste au point de nous abandonner au courroux du Seigneur. Ta faute ! Ta faute ! Reviens, traîtresse ! […] »_

_N.M_

A n'en pas douter, le Lord avait légèrement _aidé _Narcissa dans la rédaction de cette lettre. Mais c'était sans conteste sa panique qui avait guidé sa plume, à en juger par l'écriture tremblante, presque brouillonne de ta chère sœur; la même qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à rendre des productions écrites d'une perfection telle que quelques mauvaises langues l'accusaient de tricheries – mais ça, c'était du temps de Poudlard. Les enjeux n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Les protections entourant le domaine Black étant actuellement réglées de façon à ne laisser entrer personne, tu baignais en ce moment dans une sécurité relative... En admettant que le Lord Noir sache où te trouve, il ne trouverait sûrement pas le temps, ni l'intérêt d'aller s'escrimer sur les défenses de la villa. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé en dernier recours était apparemment cet étalage de bons sentiments... Conneries. Qu'ils fassent écrire Rodolphus ! Il te ferait bien plus d'effet. Mais, au fond de toi, tu savais bien que si le maître n'avait pas joué cette carte, c'était qu'elle était actuellement inutilisable... En admettant que Rodolphus soit encore vivant à l'heure qu'il est

Non. Il était encore en vie. Sinon, _il _te l'aurait obligatoirement signalé.

Un sourire amer joue sur tes lèvres... _Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?_

Ce serait tellement facile, de s'oublier sur la côte française l'espace de quelques jours, quelques années.

Un coup de bec vient t'interrompre dans tes rêveries. Une chouette effraie, vaguement familière elle tient dans ses serres un bout de parchemin froissé, quelques lignes écrites à la va-vite.

_Le 10 mai, minuit, à la Tête de Sanglier,_

_j'ai quelques petites choses qui pourraient t'intéresser._

_Soit à l'heure._

_A.D_

En relevant les yeux, tu t'aperçois que la chouette est déjà partie. Etrange... Il te semblait bien que quelqu'un de ta connaissance possédait une effraie. Qui ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. En revanche, l'écriture et les mystérieuses initiales de ce message te sont inconnues.

Le dix mai... Dans exactement une semaine. Était-ce un piège ? Mais, qui aurait la stupidité d'en tendre un aussi grossier ? Sûrement pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour lui, tu verrais plus une espèce d'ignoble chantage, jouant sur la corde sensible de la victime. Et puis... Avais-tu encore quelque chose à perdre ? Autant tenter le tout pour le tout, même si cela signifiait se jeter la tête la première dans la gueule du loup. Et, qui sait : ce mystérieux A.D valait peut-être le coup.

* * *

_Et, et. Avant de me quitter, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. Passke, ça fait plaisir et ça encourage, et que j'me sens triste toute seule dans ma grotte. ;;_

_Dans le prochain épisode: __A.D se découvre de ses initiales mystérieuses; une petite tranche de rien du tout entre Tritrix' et Tommy. Et on continue d'avancer à l'aveuglette..._

_Ohohoh. A la semaine prochaine, donc. :D_


	5. Chapitre 4 - Gangrène

_Bonjour/Bonsoir!_

_Me revoilà donc pour ce nouveau chapitre de MoM. 'Trix quitte la scène... Enfin, il semblerait. Un bout d'A.D, puis un morceau de Bellamort. _

_PB: Merci de ta/tes reviews! x3 Oui, ça se voit que j'me suis éclatée avec Thorfinn. Et pour Voldy, oui c'est à peu près ça... Plutôt complexe comme relation je dirais. Pour le Bella/Rodolphus, je compte justement en parler prochainement. Enfin... Sûrement quoi. J'ai pas vraiment de plan défini, donc bon, c'est plutôt random pour l'instant. :D_

_Bref... Bref. Bonne lecture. \ô_

* * *

**Gangrène.**

****| _Ta connerie te bouffera. |_

Une semaine à se ronger les sangs. Des nuits blanches, à se tourner et retourner dans un lit décidément trop grand et trop vide, happé par la morsure de la Marque. Elle s'amusait de ton trouble, plus noire et brillante que jamais, luisant doucement sur ton avant-bras. Et chaque jour, un horrible pressentiment qui te laissait tremblante, indécise. L'ignoble sensation de n'être qu'un animal prit au piège. Puis il y avait aussi ce petit mot, dont les lignes s'effaçaient, à force d'êtres froissées par une main tremblante. Cet A.D, c'était l'aboutissement de toutes tes résolutions, ce serait le point de non-retour. Mais tu pouvais encore... Sortir, courir loin des sécurités de la villa, rejoindre le maître. Après tout, il avait toujours été ton repaire.

Pourquoi résister ? Mieux valait succomber... Se laisser aller, comme lors de la toute première fois.

|M|o|M|

_« Voyons... Ne serais-tu en fait qu'une poupée, malléable à loisirs par le premier venu ? »_

_Un froissement de draps. Il te surplombe, te fixant, une lueur indéchiffrable passant dans ses yeux carmins. Du bout des doigts, il te frôle la joue, l'air pensif. Puis brusquement, sa main se crispe sur ton cou, t'étouffant. Paniquée, tu tentes de te débattre, en vain. _

_Une moue réprobatrice sur le visage, il s'appuie de tout son poids sur toi, puis te saisit les deux poignets avec son autre main pour te les clouer au-dessus de la tête d'un habile mouvement. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure :_

_« Vraiment... Me serais-je trompé ? Pourtant, je la sens. Elle est là, toute proche. Tellement négligée... Dis-moi, Bellatrix. Veux-tu savoir quelque chose sur moi ? »_

_Sa prise se desserre légèrement, le temps de te laisser inspirer un bon coup – sa question était bien évidemment rhétorique. Son regard se perd au loin, avant de revenir sur toi; tu n'es plus qu'une chose, à sa merci. Il en serait d'ordinaire satisfait : pourtant, une lueur de déception subsiste._

_« Pour moi, l'amour est une chose dérisoire. Tellement idiote, inutile... Elle rend faible. Les sentiments rendent faibles. Tout cela, je m'en suis séparé il y a bien longtemps. Pourtant... Restent les besoins primaires, vitaux. Je n'en ai plus l'esprit, mais je reste à ce jour, malheureusement humain. Regarde... Mon cœur bat, tout comme le tiens. »_

_Il relâche totalement sa prise, et prend ta main pour la poser sur son cœur. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, hypnotisée par son regard, sa voix – il te charme, lentement mais sûrement. Un piège subtil, duquel tu auras énormément de mal à sortir. _

_« Maintenant. Sais-tu ce qui m'attire ? La beauté. Et la puissance. Mais toi, tu n'en as pas utilisé le quart, de ta puissance... Elle sommeille encore en toi. Toutes ces éloges qu'ils te font, ces titres que tu as gagné... Ce n'est rien. Tu pourrais en faire plus, tellement plus... Oui, Bellatrix. Toi aussi, tu pourrais avoir ta part de règne... Mais, le veux-tu seulement ? Continuer à t'humilier face à ta sœur cadette, garante de la fortune des Malfoy, serrer les poings devant leurs regards emplit d'admiration pour ton cousin. Mais toi ! Tu pourrais aller tellement plus loin, faire tellement plus. Je pourrais t'amener tellement haut. Qu'ils tressaillent à la simple entente de ton nom, qu'ils s'inclinent à chacun de tes passages. Il ne me faudrait qu'un mot, Bellatrix. Un mot... N'est-ce pas dérisoire ? »_

_Mais, Tom Jedusor avait déjà gagné la partie – à vrai dire, à l'instant même où il croisait ton regard pour la première fois._

|M|o|M|

A l'époque, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de marquer ses fidèles : sa cause sortait à peine de l'œuf pour tout le gratin anglais. Il lui fallait charmer, persuader. Mais son ambition atteignait des sommets. Il voulait tout posséder, marquer comme sien. Lorsque la marque des ténèbres fut mise au point, tu avais été la première à la recevoir. Il te considérait déjà comme sa chose depuis bien longtemps – pour lui, il était donc évident d'apposer son sceau sur toi, en premier lieu.

Tu avais été la plus fervente, la plus fidèle. La plus puissante, même. Charmée par Tom, enchaînée par le Lord Noir. Cela avait été tellement facile, de se laisser sombrer avec lui dans sa recherche de puissance... Sans le coup d'éclat de Gamin Potter, il y a quinze ans de cela, les choses seraient-elles les mêmes ? Et surtout... Sans le déclic de la Chambre 3. Ironique de penser que le résultat de l'amas de vos conneries te sauvait aujourd'hui la mise. Mais restait Rodolphus. Et le savoir encore prisonnier du Lord te faisait inexplicablement mal au cœur.

La vie te donnait une seconde chance, à toi, la folle, la fanatique... Serait-ce un crime que d'en profiter ?

|M|o|M|

Il est vingt trois heures cinquante neuf, et nous sommes le 10 mai.

Camouflée dans une épaisse cape de fourrure – reprendre ton habit de mangemort aurait parut trop suspect -, tu te faufiles parmi la foule de l'Allée des Embrumes. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la partie sombre du Chemin de Traverse ne désemplissait jamais, surtout ces temps-ci... Encore le mois dernier, de nombreux artéfacts qualifiés de « noirs » avaient été interdits par le ministère. En choisissant délibérément d'interdire la plus sauvage, mais aussi la plus puissante des magies, le système anglais s'attirait le mépris des plus anciennes familles sorcières.

Du temps de Merlin, la magie n'avait pas de couleur ! Toutes ces élucubrations étaient ridicules. Avant, le plus faible des sorciers savait invoquer les forces naturelles pour les soumettre à sa volonté; il manipulait avec aisance les flux terrestres. Aujourd'hui, le potentiel magique des populations allait en s'affaiblissant : on la canalisait dans de vulgaires bouts de bois et formules. Et puis il y avait aussi tous ces sang-de-bourbe, avec leur hideuse culture moldue. Ils ne comprenaient rien à votre monde, et ne saisiraient sûrement jamais les notions les plus élémentaires pour tout enfant élevé dans une famille sorcière.

Ils se moquaient de vos vieilles coutumes, à vous, les sang-purs. Ils dénigraient vos unions à la limite de la consanguinité. Et il en oubliaient tous que derrière tout cela, il y avait une raison. Si Merlin avait voulu doter de pouvoirs une poignée seulement d'humains, ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'ils se perdent dans le bas-peuple !

Minuit sonne, et la porte de la Tête de Sanglier s'ouvre sur une silhouette encapuchonnée. D'un signe de la tête, le mystérieux A.D t'invite à entrer. Mais tu n'as pas attendu son invitation pour t'engouffrer dans le pub. Une moue dubitative prend place sur tes traits. Pittoresque, mais déjà plus propre et mieux rangé que _The Hole_ – fallait dire qu'Eladora passait de moins en moins souvent. Scorpius était parti pour un tour du monde avec quelques amis, son rêve de gosse. Au moins un qui n'avait pas été touché par la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Si votre quatuor passait encore au _The Hole, _c'était que Rabastan avait réussit à arracher un double des clés à son propriétaire. Le Lord avait du enrager de n'avoir trouvé aucune victime sur qui s'acharner, le soir de ta « traîtrise ».

_« Bien, je vous attendait, Lestranges. »_

La voix d'A.D n'est qu'un murmure, légèrement rocailleux, avec cette intonation lasse de celui qui a trop vécu. D'un geste négligent de la main – magie sans baguette, semble-t-il -, il fait venir deux chaises à lui, et prend place sur l'une d'elle. Choquée par cette démonstration de magie de haut niveau, tu ne bouges pas tout de suite, détaillant à loisir le visage de l'autre, qu'il vient de découvrir...

Et une sonnette d'alarme s'enclenche dans ta tête. A.D. _A.D. _

_« Dumbledore ! »_, hurles-tu sous le coup de l'hystérie. Tu as déjà dégainé ta baguette, prête à défendre chèrement ta peau. Une étincelle de folie s'allume dans ton regard. _Ils ne te renverrons pas là-bas._ Incapable de réfléchir convenablement, ton esprit omet volontairement le fait que, si embuscade il y avait eu, tu serais déjà bouclée dans une cellule depuis bien longtemps.

_« … Alberforth, pour te servir jeune fille. »_

Sous le coup de la surprise, tu en lâche ta baguette, geste qui aurait pu te coûter la vie dans une autre situation. Mais, une nouvelle fois, tu es bien trop choquée pour analyser la situation. Et tu ne peux que répondre à cela – avec toute l'élégance due à ton rang et ton sang de Black, bien évidemment – un _« Hein ?! » _très loquace.

Un fantôme de sourire éclaire le visage d'Alberforth. Il s'amuse énormément de tes réactions; relevant le nez en le dardant d'un regard noir, tu le défie de te faire une remarque, _une seule_.

_« … Puisqu'apparemment l'information a eu du mal à passer, je reprends : Alberforth Dumbledore, propriétaire de la Tête de Sanglier et éleveur de chèvres à ses heures perdues. Quant à toi, tu es Bellatrix Lestranges, feu mangemorte, nouvellement et résolument neutre – me trompé-je ? »_

Incrédule, tu hoches affirmativement la tête. _A-t-il bien dit éleveur de chèvres ? Mais bon, de toute façon les Dumbledore sont tous fous. J'ignorais d'ailleurs que le vieux fou avait un frère. _

Finalement, tu te rends compte que la petite chaise face au V.F.B – vieux fou bis – semble t'appeler à grands cris. Le plus gracieusement possible, tu te laisses tomber dessus, laissant échapper au passage un discret soupir. Sacré soirée... Mais bon, si tu te trouvais présentement dans cet endroit, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Espérons-le, plutôt... En attendant, mieux valait prendre la chose avec le plus de détachement possible. S'emporter dans ce genre de situations n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

_« Vraiment... Vous êtes donc le frère du vieux fou ? Et pourquoi donc suis-je encore ici, et non pas entrain de croupir à nouveau au fond d'une cellule d'Azkaban ? »_ tu lui souris, provocante mais aussi réellement curieuse. Tu le mets presque au défi de tenter quelque chose contre toi. Mais lui n'a pas l'air dans cet état d'esprit. _« Tes positions, tout comme tes actes m'importent peu... Je suis loin d'avoir le dévouement d'Albus, lorsqu'il s'agit de soutenir une cause. En vérité, je préfère nettement m'abstenir, dans ces cas-là. Cependant ! Il se trouve qu'une vieille connaissance est venue solliciter mon aide, il y a quelques jours de cela. Sa requête était pour le moins... Particulière. Mais j'y ai vu un bon moyen de me libérer d'une dette particulièrement gênante... Bref, passons. Il se trouve que cette personne m'a confié une lettre, ainsi qu'un étrange objet, dont je ne préférerais pas savoir l'utilité. »_

D'une main, il te tend une lettre cachetée _T.R _et de l'autre, une lampe à huile – oui, une lampe à huile. Et tu frissonnes en regardant la petite lueur qu'émet encore sa chandelle. _Elle n'est pas encore totalement consommée. _

_« Eh bien... Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à te remettre. Je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris en voyant cet objet... » _du menton, il désigne la lampe. _« Elle empeste la magie noire – même si ça ne m'étonne que moyennement, voyant son expéditeur. »_

Tu prends précautionneusement les objets, omettant volontairement de préciser que Rowle n'avait rien à voir avec la lampe – il l'avait découverte en même temps que Rabastan.

Faisant fit du regard pesant de ton interlocuteur, tu t'empresses de décacheter la lettre – qui sait, peut-être contient-elle des informations capitales.

_Vraiment, je dois tout faire moi-même. Enfin... Je sais parfaitement où tu te caches – et le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit également le savoir. Encore une fois, tu t'es fourrée dans une belle merde. _

_Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter Rabastan; j'ignore toujours où il se trouve. Quant à Rodolphus... Rah, il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même ici. Je trouverais bien un moyen de le récupérer. Et toi. Toi... Le Lord a largement fait surveiller ta villa. De plus, bien qu'elle ne puisse y entrer, Narcissa a tout de même le pouvoir de s'enquérir de l'état de l'habitation – à l'heure où tu lis ma lettre, ils savent sûrement déjà que tu es sortie, à n'en pas douter. Bref._

_J'ai joint à cette lettre votre Lampe à Souhait, à toi et Rodolphus. Fais-en bon usage._

_T.R_

Songeuse, tu refermes la lettre pour détailler la lampe à souhait. Aujourd'hui totalement prohibée par le Ministère, et avec raison.

Le jour où Thorfinn avait découvert cet objet, il avait marmonné dans sa barbe, l'air vaguement amusé _« Ca me rappelle Aladin... » _un dessin animé moldu, apparemment; le revers de la médaille en moins.

Le principe d'utilisation était simple : trois souhaits. Au fur et à mesure, la flamme faiblissait, jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement. Vous pouviez demander les choses les plus farfelues que le génie -le démon habitant la lampe, matérialisé sous la forme d'une flamme- vous accordait... Du moment que vous lui donniez quelque chose en échange. Au moment de la réalisation du souhait, il vous demandait une chose, une seule – non négociable. Oui. Ou non. Dans les deux cas, le souhait était consommé.

On pouvait tout lui demander. Vraiment tout. Même de devenir maître du monde ! Mais dans ces cas-là, la personne contractante mourrait durant la transaction. Naïve de croire que tout était si simple.

Tu avais fait la connerie de penser cela. Une fois. Rodolphus avait consommé le second souhait.

|M|o|M|

_« Tu ne pense pas qu'on devrait parler de tout cela à Thorfinn ? Il pourrait peut-être nous aider. »_

_Quelques traces d'hésitations se font encore ressentir dans ta voix mais Rodolphus les balaye d'un geste négligent de la main._

_« Rowle ? Ce fayot s'empresserait d'aller nous balancer au directeur! Non. On ne va pas le laisser réduire tous nos efforts en cendres, si ? Cet objet, il est juste pour nous deux, 'Trix. Personne d'autre. »_

_Il te lance un sourire éclatant. Et tu ne peux que lui répondre, en oubliant au passage de prendre la défense de ton camarade serdaigle – ce sera pour une autre fois. Après tout, ce moment, il est juste pour vous deux._

_« Allez commence 'Trix ! Honneur aux dames. »_

_Hésitante, tu t'agenouilles devant la petite lampe à huile; fermant les yeux, tu psalmodies quelques obscures formules oubliées de tous. Derrière toi, Rodolphus fixe la flamme qui vire au noir, subjugué. Lorsque tu rouvres les yeux, tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce, regardant cérémonieusement la lampe à souhait. Le démon n'attends que ton faux-pas, et tu le sais. _

_« Je souhaite devenir puissante et respectée. »_

_La plainte de celle qui souhaitait être dans le devant de la scène._

_La lampe explose. Rodolphus pousse une exclamation surprise et se recule. Tu ne te retournes pas vers lui. Tu ne cilles même pas alors que la flamme se soulève dans les airs pour tourner autour de toi, te léchant la peau pour t'arracher quelques frissons._

_« Puissante, tu l'es déjà. Mais soit ! Tu le seras davantage. On te respectera, mais pas toujours pour les bonnes raisons. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu veux, au fond ? Qu'ils te craignent ? Très bien. Je te l'offrirais, ce tremplin. Mais en échange -car il y a toujours besoin d'une contrepartie-, tu devras me donner de ta personne, Bellatrix Black... »_

|M|o|M|

Ce foutu démon sera content de te revoir, à n'en pas douter.

|M|o|M|

Tu en pleurerais, tellement tu en as honte. En face de toi, Thorfinn te fixe intensément. Lorsque tu t'es présenté sur le perron de sa maison, il n'en a même pas paru surpris. Il s'est effacé pour te laisser entrer, sans un mot.

_« T'as encore fait une connerie, hein 'Trix ? »_

_« … Je suis désolée. »_

Tu es avec Thorfinn, maintenant. Ensemble, vous retrouverez Rabastan, et un moyen pour libérer son frère du joug du Lord Noir. Ensuite... Vous aviserez. Parce que vous êtes tous paumés d'une façon ou d'une autre, chamboulés dans les plans de ce qui aurait dû être votre vie bien rangée.

Mais vous resterez ensemble. Ou du moins, ils resteront près de toi. Et vous sombrerez ensemble, résultat de ton putain d'égoïsme.

* * *

_Eheh. Qu'a-t-on demandé à Tritrix? Qu'a-t-elle souhaité? Vous le saurez dans un futur... Plus ou moins proche. :D_

_Prochain épisode: __On se camoufle, on cherche l'ivrogne, et on tente d'oublier que dehors, la guerre commence à faire rage. La situation se complique... On se fait acculer, de tous les côtés._

_Vous avez aimés? Review - vous ne pouvez pas blairer machin ou truc? Review - des hypothèses, des remarques, des critiques? Review. Vous... Bah, dans tous les cas, review. \ô_

_A... La semaine prochaine donc. _

_Scalandre. ~_


	6. Chapitre 5 - Taïgua

_Bonjour/Bonsoir!_

_Me revoilà donc une fois de plus pour le chapitre 5 de MoM: Taïgua. Rabastan fait enfin son apparition dans la fic! \ô *happy* Le décodeur spécial Lestranges de Thorfinn lui fait défaut, et Tritrix prend enfin l'initiative..._

_Eheh... M'enfin bon, je vais vous laisser lire, hein; bonne lecture, donc. Et on se retrouve à la fin. :D_

* * *

**Taïgua.**

_| Ils fuient, se cachent; et ils auront beau hurler, pleurer, la réalité les rattrapera toujours. |_**  
**

Thorfinn avait toujours eu un don pour s'effacer. Il menait ses petites affaires de son côté, sans se soucier des guerres et des conflits. C'est sûrement dans cette optique qu'il avait fait l'acquisition de ce charmant pavillon américain. Son salaire de langue-de-plomb lui permettait bien des choses... De plus, le ministère lui fournissait une protection relative, au vu des informations capitales qu'il détenait.

Sa maison n'avait pas vraiment de décoration à proprement parler – elle était seulement meublée du strict nécessaire. Ses pièces n'étaient qu'une succession de dallages noirs et blancs; tu aurais presque pu trouver l'ensemble avant-gardiste, si tu ne savais pas pertinemment que l'ancien serdaigle se foutait totalement de la décoration.

Voilà quelques jours que tu avais atterri sur son perron. Thorfinn ne t'avait posé aucune question, se contentant de s'effacer pour te laisser entrer. _« Plus tard »_, avait-il dit. Lorsque tu l'avais vu pâle, presque livide, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux blonds ternes ébouriffés dans une parodie de coiffure, tu l'avais trouvé usé. A présent, tu en avais bel et bien la confirmation : il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne s'efforçait même plus de faire bonne figure. Tu ne le voyais quasiment pas de la journée seulement le soir, parfois, croisé en un coup de vent.

Un soir, tu avais été le voir dans son bureau. Son état t'inquiétait, même si tu ne l'avouerai jamais. Alors, faute de lui demander doucement ce qui n'allait pas, tu lui avait saisit brutalement le bras pour le secouer :

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Rowle ? On a pas le temps pour tes conneries. Ressaisis-toi merde ! »_

Son regard était si blasé qu'il aurait pu en devenir inexpressif.

_« De nous deux, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois la plus active. Dis-moi, Trix : de nous deux, qui s'escrime à sauver tout ce joli petit monde ? Qui passe des nuits blanches à chercher une échappatoire ? C'est sûr que toi, ce n'est pas l'état de ton époux ou encore la disparition de son frère qui t'empêchera de dormir... Lâche-moi, maintenant. Dégage, Lestranges. »_

Tu aurais peut-être voulu lui dire de ne pas se surmener, que toi aussi tu étais là pour l'aider ? Apparemment, ton message était mal passé. Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas... Le dire.

_« Comment OSES-TU ? J'ai foutu ma santé mentale entre parenthèses pour vous ! J'ai affronté le Lord plutôt que de te balancer, toi ! Ne dis pas que j'aurais été incapable de le faire, c'est faux, et tu le sais. J'ai...Je vais une fois de plus me salir les mains pour VOUS. Je serais la première ! »_

A bout de souffle, tu l'assassines du regard, ta main toujours serrée autour de son poignet : il aura des marques, à n'en pas douter.

_« … Et puis, tu sais quoi Rowle ? MERDE. Fais ce qui te chante. Tue toi à la tâche, j'irais foutre du purin sur ta tombe. »_

Enfin, tu le lâche, préférant partir... Fuir ? Aussi. Tu es si lâche, après tout. Tu tournes les talons si vite que la question murmurée du blond n'atteindra pas tes oreilles. _« Première... Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »_

|M|o|M|

On se croise sans se parler, sans même se jeter un regard. C'est comme un jeu, initié implicitement. Le premier qui posera le regard sur l'autre a perdu.

Ridiculement puérile. Mais on y joue quand même, de peur de perdre la face, de s'avouer vaincu. Une triste querelle de gosses.

Tu cherches Rabastan. Inlassablement. L'autre jour, Rowle t'avait laissé une petite clé rouillée, avant de partir pour cavaler Merlin-sait-où. Cette clé, c'était celle d'une petite pièce mal éclairée, au rez-de-chaussée. Chaque matin, tu sentais d'incroyables effluves magiques en passant devant. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour tirer les conclusions qui s'imposait.

Alors tu avais été récupérer tes affaires. Parmi elles, un petit traceur, presque anodin. Il provenait tout droit d'Egypte. _On _te l'avait confié, un jour. _« Tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'une seule fois; fais en bon usage. » . _Un cadeau hors-de-prix, un item qu'on ne trouvait pas à tous les coins de rue. _Il _avait retrouvé les trois derniers. L'un des trois était en ta possession : le second avait été utilisé il y a longtemps. Et le dernier reposait dans le coffre-fort de l'_Autre_. Il avait toujours eu du cran.

Rabastan était bien capable de se terrer dans son coin jusqu'à se faire complètement oublier; alors tu tentais le tout pour le tout. Le traceur te ferait certainement transplaner devant lui. Ce serait un gain de temps non-négligeable. Et puis, tu en avais tellement, des trucs du genre, dans votre placard à cadavres, à toi et Rodolphus...

Tu prends une grande inspiration avant de clamer d'une voix forte de claire :

_« Rabastan Lestranges ! »_

|M|o|M|

Le retour à la réalité est plutôt dur à encaisser. _Ce n'était pas comme si tout pouvait être aussi simple._

C'est en plein cœur d'une bataille que tu fais ton apparition. Les capes volent, les sorts fusent. Dans un coin de ton esprit, tu notes que seule une personne lance l'Avada. Rabastan, bien sûr. Et face à lui... _L'ordre des dindes glucosées. Qui d'autre ?_

Ils ne te remarquent même pas, trop occupés à cerner ton beau-frère de toutes parts. Mais il a une longueur d'avance : il peut tuer. Pas eux. Ils sont enchaînés à leurs bons principes. Alors les corps tombent, et Rabastan se fait insaisissable. Dumbledore devait apparemment penser qu'une unité secondaire aurait raison du mangemort -ou plutôt de l'ex mangemort.

Grossière erreur. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Lord l'avait jadis compté parmi son cercle privé. Inutile de chercher à l'aider.. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Un petit sort de dissimulation plus tard, tu te recules discrètement pour aller t'appuyer contre un arbre; vous vous trouviez apparemment dans une forêt, recouverte d'un fin manteau de poudreuse.

_« EXPULSO ! »_

Tu as juste le temps de te décaler que le corps d'un auror vient heurter violemment ton arbre – un crac sinistre se fait entendre. Nonobstant, il est toujours conscient. Il tourne d'ailleurs la tête vers toi.. Et il remarque enfin ton existence. Endurant, cet auror... Mais ennuyant.

_« Lestr- »_

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

Il n'a pas le temps de donner l'alerte que le rayon vert fonce déjà sur lui; dans un bruit mat, sa tête retombe sur le sol, inerte. Jusque-là, il avait été le seul à remarquer ta présence... Tu avais eu jadis le sens du spectacle -tout comme Rabastan, d'ailleurs-, avant de te retrouver dans ce genre de situation inextricables... Le temps n'était plus au burlesque, mais à la discrétion.

Quelques cris paniqués retentissent dans les rangs de l'Ordre lorsqu'une immense gerbe de flamme jaillit de la baguette de ton beau-frère. _Un_ _Feudeymon... _Qui consumait tout sur son passage. Fascinée par les flammes, tu ne pouvais en détacher ton regard. Satisfait, Rabastan contemplait également sa performance. Les aurors, quant à eux, avaient choisis la retraite stratégique. Pitoyable. Vingt contre un... Rabastan se tourne vers toi, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

_« Joli spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Tu lui lances un regard noir pour seule réponse; sa mine réjouie se mue en une petite grimace contrite. _« Tu sais, Bella... J'avais pas le choix. Le maître avait jeté son dévolu sur Rod', et... Mais j'y pouvais rien merde ! Tu voulais quoi, que j'aille voler à son secours ? Entre sauver sa peau et entreprendre une mission suicide, je préfère largement la première option. Alors.. J'me suis cassé. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que le Lord nous loge depuis notre libération – ma chambre était surveillée. Un mauvais pressentiment... J'ai couru jusqu'au portail et j'ai transplané. »_

Tu soupires. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? _« Je ne t'en veux pas, Stan. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place... Enfin, non. J'aurais été trop lâche. »_

_« Dis pas ça si tu l'étais, tu ne serais pas ici à l'heure actuelle. On a tous bien foiré, hein ? J'me demande qui il a trouvé pour nous remplacer. Sûrement Selwyn... Ce bâtard avait toujours voulu nous faire gicler, avec Rod. »_

Etrange comme votre ancien statut de mangemort prend des allures de souvenirs lointains. On pourrait presque en dire « ah, c'était le bon vieux temps ! » quand vous n'aviez pas à réfléchir, juste à obéir aux ordres. Quand tout coulait de source, quand le monde ne se résumait qu'à deux camps. Il y a un troisième, désormais... Vous. Ils voudraient tous vous arracher la tête pour les placer sur des piquets, ou encore vous jeter à Azkaban ou vous torturer jusqu'à rupture, selon la personne. Tu éclates d'un rire amer, en repensant à tous ces efforts vains pour plaire, pour arriver au sommet. Tous ces instants volés, ces prémices... Du vent ? Pourtant, il y avait bien eu quelque chose. Ces petits sourires mi-sarcastiques mi... Quoi, d'ailleurs ? Tu n'avais jamais su. Ils te pensaient tous folle, au début. Les familles noires de Grande Bretagne n'étaient que modérément enthousiastes pour ce « Lord Voldemort » sauf une, ou deux. Les Black et les Malfoy, principalement. On t'avait jeté en pâture au mage noir, comme une assurance de la part de ta famille. _Regardez, my Lord. Je vous l'offre, en gage de notre fidélité. _Peu de mots avaient été échangés, mais le principe restait le même.

Tu regrettais presque ta place de favorite... _« Ma plus fidèle ». _Cette appellation anodine avait toujours sonné différemment du reste à tes yeux. Un peu comme une preuve de sa reconnaissance à ton égard. Il se jouait sûrement de toi. Une partie de toi le savait. Mais tu continuais d'avoir des étoiles plein les yeux en t'agenouillant devant lui pour baiser ses robes. Triste déchéance... Aujourd'hui encore, tu le considérait avec une sorte de fascination morbide.

_« … Et puis bon, on sait tous que cet imbécile de Mulciber essayait de crever ce pauuuvre Rowle tous les deux jours... Si ses tentatives n'étaient pas aussi pitoyables et peu subtiles, je crois que je l'aurai applaudit. Et toi Bella ? … Bella? Tu m'écoute au moins ? »_

_« Euh, ouais, ouais. »_

_« Menteuse. Et j'imagine que tu n'as pas dû non plus remarquer que nous n'étions plus dans la forêt... J'imagine que mon feudeymon aura calciné la moitié de la région avant de s'éteindre. Dommage, j'ai toujours aimé la taïgua russe... Ce pays m'a toujours fasciné. »_

La Taïgua. Forêt boréale russe. _Russie. _

Dans ton esprit, l'image de deux corps entrelacés sous la neige s'esquisse... _Non. _Tu secoues la tête, bouclant cette réminiscence dans un coin. Ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas. _Et cela depuis bien longtemps._

_« Et là, Dumbledore m'a proposé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix... »_

_« QUOI ?! »_

_« Ah, bah voilà, c'est pas compliqué ! Putain, t'es incapable de te concentrer sur quelque chose plus de deux secondes ou quoi ? Bref. Je vais donc me répéter : j'étais entrain de te dire qu'Eladora m'hébergeait jusqu'à présent. »_

Aristocratiquement – tu n'as toujours rien perdu de tes manières de Black-, tu hausses un sourcil. Vraiment, Eladora... Voilà qui n'avait tout simplement aucun rapport avec ce merdier. Quoique, vu son nom... Si son oncle avait connaissance de son existence, aucun doute qu'elle serait déjà entre ses griffes. Heureusement, Eladora avait fait ses études en France, à Beauxbâton. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Scorpius n'avait pas légèrement troqué son véritable nom. Mais le physique ne trompait pas... Même si le propriétaire du _The Hole_ avait toujours tout fait pour noyer le poisson, avec ses teintures et ses tenues excentriques.

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Ouaip. Putain, si t'avais vu la taille de la baraque ! Un véritable manoir. Et elle appelait ça un 'simple chalet' ! Si son père voyait où elle habitait, il en ferait un infarctus. »_

Rabastan avait toujours été bavard – sauf en présence de Rowle. Quoique, si on comptait les insultes... Alors tu décidais de l'arrêter; il aurait pu continuer son monologue des heures durant. Le seul moyen de le faire taire était de le faire fumer. Voilà pourquoi la plupart du temps on le laissait fumer dans son coin sans rien dire – même dans le monde sorcier. Ces choses étaient moldues, mais si elles pouvaient calmer la pile électrique, alors...

_« On y va alors ? »_

_« Alors où ? »_

_« Bah chez Ela' ! Tu pourras lui faire un petit coucou comme ça. »_

_« … Mais t'es encore déchiré ou quoi ? ON EST EN GUERRE MERDE ! Tu viens de te faire agresser par une vingtaine d'aurors- »_

_« J'en ai crevé un bon quart, et le reste est reparti la queue entre les jambes. »_

_« Ferme-là. Qui ne te dit pas que le chalet d'Eladora n'est pas surveillé ? Que quelqu'un n'est pas en ce moment même entrain de nous suivre ? Réfléchis, merde! Tu veux qu'on crève bêtement, comme des sous-merdes ? Eladora est une sorcière, Stan. Elle a forcément prit position d'une façon ou d'une autre... Mais j'imagine que vous préférez faire autre chose que de parler de vos positions politiques, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas- »_

_« C'est bon, Scorpius est bien le seul qui est encore dupe. Dire que j'avais peur pour toi ! Quelle conne je fais, tu te bourrais la gueule avec ta copine pendant que moi et Thorfinn on se rongeait les sangs. Donc, tu vas bien gentiment me suivre pour rentrer avec moi chez Thorfinn, EN SILENCE. »_

Rabastan allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer que, _jamais au grand jamais _il ne serait dépendant de Rowle, mais ton regard noir l'en dissuade assez rapidement.

_« Euuuh- »_

_« Tais. Toi. »_

_« Attends, attends ! J'voulais juste te faire remarquer qu'il est impossible de transplaner à une telle distance, que le traceur que j'imagine que tu as utilisé était à usage unique, et que créer un portoloin leur offrirait notre position sur un plateau d'argent... Tu comptes faire comment, au juste ? »_

Tu n'y avais pas pensé. Mais maintenant...

_« Aucun problème. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous déplacer à la façon moldue. »_

* * *

___**PB: **Merci de me suivre! J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier cette histoire. \ô_

___Et... Tritrix et Rabastan au milieu des moldus, ça donne quoi? _

_Prochain Episode: Le périple de Bellatrix et de son beau-frère; Eladora vient mettre son grain de sel, Thorfinn se ronge les sangs, tout seul dans son coin - Rodolphus, qui se meure. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y a l'Ordre du Phénix, qui revient dans la course..._

_Intrigués, heureux, déçus, malheureux? Pour tout cela, il y a les reviews._

_Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de MoM, donc. _

_Scalandre. \ô_


	7. Chapitre 6 - Rupture et continuité

_Bonjour/Bonsoir! \ô_

_Nouveau chapitre de MoM; j'ai eu des difficultés à le sortir, celui-là - mais je m'étais jurée de tenir mes délais. Donc, je les tiens. êe _

_PB: Malheureusement... L'ordre des dindes est venu gâcher la fête... Plus sérieusement, je pensais au début faire un long chapitre sur le voyage de Tritrix et de Rabastan; mais en pratique, j'me suis rendue compte que le tout ne collait pas avec l'ambiance des autres chapitres. Du coup, le tout est devenu tout de suite moins joyeux... M'enfin, j'pourrais toujours renvoyer les deux du côté Moldu - avec Thorfinn en bonus. Et puis, et puis. Juste, j'espère que le résultat final ne t'aura pas trop déçu. ;;_

_Et donc... Rabastan rejoint enfin Tritrix et Thorfinn. Un bout d'Eladora qui vient se mêler au reste de l'histoire... Une mystérieuse citation. -ohohoh. /PAN/- Et. Bonne lecture. Et j'espère que ce modeste chapitre vous plaira. D:_

* * *

**Rupture et continuité.**

****| _Un engrenage infernal. |_

Adossée contre un arbre, tu attends que Rabastan daigne enfin sortir de ce foutu chalet; cet imbécile avait insisté pour passer récupérer ses affaires. En aurait-il seulement besoin dans leur situation ? Tu en doutais fortement. Toujours est-il que tu avais tout de même fini par céder aux suppliques de ton beau-frère – par mesure de sécurité, tu l'avais mis sous serment inviolable. Trop bavard pour son propre bien, le cadet Lestranges.

Le temps se rafraîchissait – la nuit tombait. Et Rabastan ne se décidait toujours pas à sortir. Aux aguets, tu guettes le moindre bruit suspect. Paranoïaque, sûrement. Mais encore en vie, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. En revanche, tu commençais sérieusement à t'inquiéter pour ton ami, qui ne se décidait toujours pas à refaire surface...

Puis des cris. Un bruit de cassure. _Ah, dispute conjugale. _C'était bien son genre, de finir ses liaisons par une engueulade et quelques coups; le tact lui avait toujours manqué.

_« DEGAGE […] SALOP DOUBLE D'UN CONNARD […] C'est con, j'me suis déjà occupé de tes affaires, Lestranges. J'imagine que t'as remarqué le petit feu derrière ? »_

Aussi volcanique que son père, la Eladora; mais Rabastan l'avait bien mérité. Tu lui en aurais bien foutu une toi aussi, si tu ne savais pas déjà que la belle blonde allait s'en charger. D'un œil morne, tu regarde le petit tas calciné apparaître devant la porte, suivit d'un second petit tas tout sanguinolent te rappelant vaguement quelqu'un... Et, pour compléter le tableau, une furie. Une scène plutôt cocasse – tu hésitais entre le rire ou les larmes. Vraiment, on a pas idée de jeter quelqu'un comme ça...

_« M-mais Ela'... »_

_« NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME CA ! Va-t-en, Rabastan Lestranges. Pars, pars ! »_

Claquement de porte. Gémissement étouffé, murmure accablé.

_« Putain, elle m'a pas raté... Son putain de vase chinois dans la gueule quoi... »_

L'horrible vase que Scorpius et sa fille se refilaient depuis quelques années : étrangement, ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à s'en débarrasser. Il réapparaissait toujours au bout de quelques jours sur une commode, l'air de rien. Une tare, cette chose. Thorfinn avait un jour émit l'hypothèse que ce vase représentait tout ce que Scorpius avait toujours renié : d'après lui, sans une acceptation totale des choses, il continuerait à venir le hanter. La magie pouvait parfois faire de drôles de choses.

_« Tu l'as bien cherché... Et arrête de gémir pitoyablement pour trois putains d'égratignures ! Allez, lève-toi. »_

Ton ton agacé ne souffre d'aucune réponse; tu l'attrapes par le bras pour le remettre brutalement sur pieds. Une vraie loque, celui-là; mais plus personne n'était dupe de son cinéma. A chaque fois, c'était pareil – des cris, des larmes, des suppliques. A croire qu'il aimait s'enticher de fortes femmes. On ne comptait plus les claques qu'il s'était pris.

Heureusement, la gare n'était pas loin – traîner derrière toi un Rabastan amorphe durant des heures aurait eu bien vite raison de tes nerfs. Tout cette comédie t'horripilait : vraiment, se conduire en pauvre amoureux transi alors qu'il en reprendrait une autre le lendemain...

_« Hey Bella... Tu crois que j'pourrais revenir pour m'expliquer quand tout sera fini... ? »_

Ce n'est qu'un murmure; il a l'air d'avoir presque peur de laisser échapper ces malheureuses paroles. Il s'attache, enfin. Il s'attache au moment où il devrait couper tous ses liens. Il s'attache au moment où il faudrait le moins...

|M|o|M|

_« N'oublie pas : cinq lunes... Si l'un de vous échoue, le pacte s'annulera de lui-même. »_

|M|o|M|

L'organisation des moldus laissait franchement à désirer; c'était à peine si ils ne se marchaient pas les uns sur les autres dans leur panique! Au milieu de tout cela, toi et Rabastan, qui n'avait plus décroché un mot depuis sa mini-déclaration. Il vous fallait prendre un train en direction de Moscou, pour ensuite prendre un vol direct vers la Californie : vous arriveriez chez Rowle dans la soirée.

Parfois, tu te demandais si les moldus ne se passaient pas le mots pour s'habiller tous si... Sobrement ? Ils se ressemblaient tous. Et toi, forcément tu jurais, avec ton corset et ta jupe longue. Ton manteau de fourrure violet n'allait pas pour arranger les choses – quant à Rabastan, toujours vêtu de sa tenue de mangemort, on le regardait souvent de travers.

Autant dire que la moindre apparition d'ordre magique se remarquerait immédiatement. Et lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée fendit la foule pour se diriger vers toi, tu n'hésitais pas une seconde avant de lancer un sort mortel vers elle. Ordre, mangemorts ? Vu leur apparente retenue, Ordre. Ils ne lâchaient pas le morceau, ces enfoirés.

_« Rabastan, Réveilles-toi merde ! »_

D'une forte pression sur le bras, tu le ramènes à lui hagard, il scrute les environs avant de prendre enfin conscience de la situation. Il dégaine déjà sa baguette pour répliquer que... _« Non ! Attends, j'ai une idée. »_

Un sourire perfide prend place sur tes lèvres. Ils refusent de faire du mal aux moldus? Eh bien, il ne restait plus qu'à s'en servir comme bouclier. Sans hésitation, tu cours vers votre train qui, miracle vient d'arriver; effacer la mémoire des sans-magie leur prendra du temps, bien trop de temps – chaque seconde qu'ils passeront sur ce quai vous éloignera davantage d'eux.

|M|o|M|

Rabastan râlait, encore. _« J'comprend quedalle... Pourquoi ils foutent des boutons pour appeler le personnel si le bouton peut déjà tout résoudre? J'veux dire que, ils ont leur élekri-cité et tout. Ou alors c'est pour le décorum? Et pourquoi ils mettent des trains en service, d'abord, si ils ont des avions pour se déplacer? J'veux dire, c'est comme si on mettait en place un modèle de portoloin inférieur à ceux déjà inventés, et qu'on le vendait au premier sang-de-bourbe venu... C'est marrant, ils inventent pleins de trucs inutiles, mais s'habillent tous de la même manière. Etrange, ces moldus... »_

__Le cadet Lestranges avait beau avoir passé la moitié de son adolescence à traîner dans le Londres moldu, il n'en restait pas moins un novice en la matière.

_« Au fait 'Trix... »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« J'pensais que t'en profiterai pour revoir... Enfin tu sais qui.. »_

_« Tu penses mal. »_

Ta voix se refroidit plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà – un changement de ton suffisamment perceptible pour inciter ton compagnon de compartiment à se taire.

Tu mentirais si tu affirmais ne pas y avoir pensé au moins une bonne dizaine de fois. Juste, tu n'osais pas. Votre dernière altercation avait été marqué par le sang, tâchant lentement un sol déjà salit de larmes. _Et tout cela se reproduirait, pour votre prochaine et dernière fois. _

Plusieurs heures passées à regarder le paysage défiler d'un air absent – un silence pesant flottait dans le compartiment. Rabastan ruminait sa rupture, tu ruminais tes monumentales conneries. Un bien sombre bilan.

|M|o|M|

Un simple sort de confusion suffisait à empêcher toutes questions gênantes de la part des réceptionnistes – tu ne pouvais qu'espérer que la magie émise en résultat serait assez faible pour passer entre les filets du Ministère et de tes ex-camarades. Un espoir vain.

_« Mon pallier est couvert de sang... Vous n'auriez pas pu faire cela plus proprement ? »_

_« Non, vraiment pas. »_

Ils étaient contents de se revoir, les deux – mais ils ne l'auraient avoués pour rien au monde. Alors ils s'en tenaient à leur inimité foireuse.

_« Tu dors sur le canapé, Lestranges. »_

_« Quelle hospitalité... »_

On voyait bien une ombre de sourire flotter sur le visage déjà trop pâle de Thorfinn il n'en manquait plus qu'un... Et pas des moindres.

Plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, les deux commencent à s'envoyer quelques insultes, plus ou moins senties : tu les laisse faire, lasse de leur petit jeu.

Rabastan et Thorfinn se gueulent dessus. Rabastan se sort une clope et fouille les meubles pour se trouver une bouteille de whisky pur feu, Thorfinn le suit en le traitant de clochard alcoolique. La vie reprend son cours hein ? Mais il y a toujours Rodolphus, prisonnier du Lord. Il y a le Lord lui-même, et son besoin maladif de posséder, de détruire. Il y a l'ordre qui veut vous mettre derrière les barreaux, _pour le plus grand bien_. Il y a ton dernier vœu, ce souhait, ta traîtrise, que tu dois commencer à assumer, seule. Il y a tout cela... Et puis cette minuscule lueur d'espoir, au bout du chemin. Une hypothétique fin à toute cette merde.

|M|o|M|

_« T'es pathétique, Lestranges. C'est pas en vidant toutes les bouteilles du buffet qu'on retrouvera ton frère. »_

_« T'gueule... »_

Scène coutumière. Tu les croise, parfois. Sinon, tu les évite comme la peste – l'accablement de Rabastan t'étouffe, la suspicion de Thorfinn te stresse. Alors tu sors... Tu réfléchis. L'autre jour, tu t'étais payé un billet pour un vol Amérique-Russie. Le voyage était prévu pour dans une semaine. Tu avais choisi de laisser tes deux compagnons d'infortune dans l'ignorance : tu te sentais tout simplement incapable d'en parler. Tu leur laisserait une petite lettre pour leur expliquer... Peut-être. Ils comprendraient. Ou te haïraient. Quand on jouait avec l'extrême, il était exclu d'attendre des réactions mesurées.

|M|o|M|

_« 'Trix... »_

_« Désolé, j-j'ai un truc à faire... J'y vais. »_

Il n'est plus dupe; il te saisit fermement par le bras pour te tirer vers lui. Son regard accusateur t'attriste. Tu partais demain, et il aura fallut que Thorfinn s'acharne, pour une conversation que tu ne désirais avoir pour rien au monde. Pour une conversation que tu avais _peur _d'avoir.

_« C'est bon 'Trix, j'ai compris ton petit jeu. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu voulais dire par « Je serais la première », l'autre jour. »_

_« Tu as dû mal entendre... »_

_« Réponds ! »_

_« … Désolée. »_

Tu plonges ton regard dans le sien; tu t'excuses de ne pouvoir lui répondre, de ne pas avoir la force nécessaire pour assumer tes actes. Son regard s'adoucit imperceptiblement – il te lâche, car il sait qu'il ne pourra rien en tirer de plus, de toi.

_« C'est pour ça, le billet d'avion ? »_

_« Com- »_

_« Sur ta table de nuit, 'Trix. La prochaine fois que tu voudras nous cacher quelques chose, assure-toi d'être plus discrète. »_

Et il s'en va, sans autre forme de procès – tu aurais presque envie de le rattraper pour tout lui déballer. Parce qu'il aurait sûrement pu t'aider. Parce qu'il trouvait toujours une solution à tout. Parce qu'ainsi, tu n'aurais plus été seule, face à tes erreurs.

Mais tu ne le rattraperas-pas, car tu sais que tu n'en auras pas la force.

* * *

_Walla... Personnellement, ce chapitre reste pour l'instant celui que j'aime le moins, dans tout c'que j'ai écris. Mais la scène entre Eladora et Rabastan m'a bien fait triper; et ne vous leurrez pas, cela aura toute son importance pour la suite. Chapitre de transition, un peu nul -de mon avis- mais important. *vend son chapitre ouais* Mais mais mais, me quittez pas, ce sera mieux après! êe _

_Review pour une pauvre auteure en pleine insécurité? ;;_

_Dans le prochain épisode (dans ma tête quoi): Tritrix prend son avion; réminiscences. Un cercle vicieux se déclenche... Un bout de Rodolphus, peut-être?  
_


	8. Chapitre 7 - Comme envie

_Bonjour/Bonsoir! \ô_

_PB: Eway. Va savoir pourquoi, au tout début de MoM, j'avais déjà dans l'idée que la Russie prendrait une grande partie de l'intrigue... Oh. Les dures journées de cours, je connais également. J'ai malheureusement de moins en moins le temps d'écrire... ;; M'enfin bref. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. êe_

_Zod'a: FICHES DE REVISION IS BAD. D: Ces choses sont tout simplement ignobles à mettre en place. Faut dire que l'organisation et moi, ça fait deux aussi.. __Ouaip. Je pensais pas vraiment donner une véritable place à Elladora dans MoM au début, mais après coup j'me suis dit: Why not? Bref, on la reverra à quelques occasions. Avec Rabastan en amoureux éperdu en arrière plan. /PAN/ Et quel intérêt, de donner toutes les réponses tout de suite, hein? J'ai le regret de te dire que tu vas encore cogiter longtemps - mais faut bien que j'tiennes mon lectorat, uhuh. Avec pleins de nouvelles interrogations en prime dans ce chapitre. Hellyeah. \ô_

_Alors, dans ce chapitre... Tritrix se barre en Russie sans rien dire pour revoir... **Lui**? Mais qui est-ce donc? Petites réflexions/notes sur ce chapitre en fin de page. Et dédicace lamastesque pour **Lama**; passke même si c'était rhétorique, j'tai quand même pompé la pitite phrase en bas du titre du chapitre. Ohohoh. _

* * *

**Comme envie d'sang sur les murs.**_  
_

| _Madame rêvait d'atomiseurs. |__  
_

_« Ça nous fera quel âge ? »_

_Une tranche de vie, entre deux emmerdes, en hiatus de cette dure réalité tous les deux, sous une arche, à se regarder en souriant rêveusement. C'était un peu votre utopie, ce doux rêve qui vous animait. La nuit était fraîche; l'hiver venait – mais semblait si loin, face à tous ces moments éternels. _

_« Seize ans, en avril. Je crois. »_

_« Seize ans... »_

_Et la Terre se remet à tourner, le petit tic-tac agaçant de l'horloge se remet en marche; on prend conscience, pour la dixième fois, que ces quelques minutes n'étaient justement que quelques minutes, perdues dans quelques semaines, quelques années – on se remet à réfléchir rationnellement. _

_« Dans un an, on sera majeur. On pourra s'en aller : loin... »_

_Chimères._

_« Sûrement. »_

_« Dis. Si je te disais qu'à ma majorité, je me barrerai à l'autre bout du monde... Tu me suivrais ? »_

_« ... »_

_« Dis-moi, Bellatrix... »_

|M|o|M|

Les premières neiges moscovites étaient déjà tombées il y a bien longtemps; il faisait mauvais ton de sortir sans d'épaisses capes fourrées ou la traditionnelle chapka, et ce du côté moldu comme du sorcier. Tout comme Londres, Moscou était divisée en deux parties distinctes: celle sorcière, et celle des sans-pouvoirs. La transition se faisait au moyen d'un petit pub, _Le Polkan_ – d'après tes souvenirs, le polkan était l'équivalent russe du centaure en Angleterre. Le passage se trouvait dans une petite pièce adjacente au bar, derrière une représentation de bogatyr – héros du folklore russe. Le gérant du _Polkan _avait, il y a deça quelques années, pris le temps de t'expliquer de quoi il en retournait.

|M|o|M|

_« En quoi l'histoire d'un vulgaire tableau m'intéresserait ? Laisse moi passer, sang-de-bourbe. »_

_« Ne vous méprenez pas, mademoiselle ! Je suis sûr qu'il a là de quoi vous intéresser. »_

_Agacée, tu baisses ta baguette, auparavant délicatement pressée contre la tempe du barman; si les regards pouvaient tuer, le tiens l'aurait fait en cet instant. Mais dans ta grande miséricorde, tu décides de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute._

_« Bien, bien... Je disais donc, regardez bien cette représentation. N'est-il pas semblable aux chevaliers anglais ? Reste à savoir si ce sont les russes ou les anglais qui se sont apportés cette culture – même si il est, de mon avis, grandement possible que ce soit les russes. Après tout, les croisades sorcières soviétiques ont toujours été connues pour leurs nombreux rebondissements- »_

_« Abrège, vieil homme ! Ma patience à des limites. »_

_« … B-bien. Mais ce bogatyr est plutôt particulier. C'est le premier du genre auquel on attribue de quelconques pouvoirs magiques – ou plutôt de volkhves, comme diraient les russes! En vérité, il paraîtrait que l'auteur aurait eu quelques origines volkhves. Toujours est-il que ce portrait a, de mémoire d'homme, toujours été présent ici... Ainsi que ce passage. Etrange, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Certains disent que ce bogatyr a une portée symbolique. Si bien qu'il s'en serait chargé de magi- »_

_Il n'aura jamais le temps de terminer son monologue; un sort et il gît au sol, raide mort._

_Il n'est pas né celui qui fera perdre son temps à Bellatrix Lestranges._

|M|o|M|

… Enfin, l'_ancien _gérant du _Polkan_.

Le visage savamment dissimulé sous ta capuche bordée de fourrure, tu progresses difficilement parmi la foule de sorciers venus faire leurs courses de noël – déjà ? Toi, le temps, tu ne le vois pas défiler. Toutes ces fêtes qui rythment leurs vies n'ont plus leur sens pour toi; être encore vivante le lendemain serait déjà pour toi le plus beau des cadeaux.

Les bourrasques froides te fouettent le visage; la couche de neige au sol ralentit tes pas. Mais ce genre de détails t'indiffèrent – le ciel aurait pu te tomber sur la tête que tu ne t'en serait même pas plaint. Dans ces rues illuminées tu te revois, quelques années plus tôt, émerveillée devant le Kremlin, ou encore devant la somptueuse cathédrale Saint Basile sur la Place Rouge, sale gosse écrasée devant la grandeur des lieux. Il est loin, ce temps ! En Russie, tu y avais débarqué en virginale ; aujourd'hui, tu y reviens en mercenaire. Et tout ces beaux souvenirs candides et simples se tâcheraient à leur tour de sang. Tu ne voyais plus que le sang: il était partout. Sur tes mains, sur ces murs, chez toi, dans ton passé, jusque dans ton hypothétique futur. Était-ce folie que de se laisser lentement sombrer ?

Ce n'est même pas une bâtisse, mais plutôt une sorte de placard à balais, qui se serait retrouvé projeté entre deux boutiques, compressé là, sans vraiment qu'on sache pourquoi. Une petite porte délabrée, qui ne paye pas vraiment de mine. On y entre plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, on n'y découvre ni plus ni moins qu'un savant mélange de crasse et de vieilles toiles d'araignées – alors on ressort, l'air passablement blasé de s'être prit quelques minutes de son précieux temps pour aller assouvir quelques pulsions de curiosité soudaine. Mais il suffit de savoir quoi y trouver, dans ce minable placard à balais. Il suffit que d'autres sachent qui y est entré, et vous voilà transporté dans un immense hall; une antichambre de transplanage. _Il _avait toujours cultivé d'étranges manies.

_Il_, c'est lui mais ça, on s'en serait douté. Qui te lance un regard interrogateur, sourcil haussé, mi-surpris mi-amusé.

_« Ça pour une surprise... Combien de temps ? Un an, trois, quinze, vingt ? »_

A cette question rhétorique tu n'y réponds rien; toute parole superflue serait malvenue. Ses lèvres se retroussent en une grimace dégoûtée, alors qu'il te détaille de haut en bas – puis tu la sent. _La haine_. Qui te noue les entrailles, qui entrave ton jugement, qui à cet instant, te dirige entièrement; dans ton regard, une lueur dangereuse se rallume. Ta folie, celle qui tend à resurgir, alors que tu l'enfouissait jusqu'alors au plus profond de ton être.

Et lui, s'en amuse.

_« Oh, aurais-je dit quelque chose de mal... ? » _Souriant, il s'approche de toi, jusqu'à s'immobiliser à quelques millimètres seulement de ton visage; vos nez se frôlent. _« Regarde comme ta baguette tremble : de rage ? » _doucement, il te prend la main pour te faire baisser les armes – mais son geste, tu le connaît. Passé les premières heures de frénésie, votre relation s'était ensuite basé sur un mélange malsain de violence de et folie. Mais, avais-tu seulement eu un jour une liaison saine avec qui que ce soit ?

Entre tes dents, tu marmonnes l'ombre d'un sort – à lui seul, il suffirait à résumer vos rapports.

_« Sectusempra. » _

Mais lui aussi, il s'y attendait; ce qui n'empêchera pas une longue estafilade sanguinolente de courir le long de son bras droit. Comme atteint d'une brûlure, il recule soudainement d'un léger bond, coupant le contact visuel. Et toi, tu souris follement, effaçant les quelques traces de sang sur ta baguette à l'aide de ta cape.

Pensais-tu vraiment y avoir gagné un semblant d'humanité, à toute cette guerre ?

_« T'as vraiment pas changé, Bella'... T'es vraiment qu'une salope. »_

A cette réplique lui répond un rire dément – légèrement jaune sur les bords. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient de toi, eux tous ? Que ta folie et ta démesure s'étaient taries avec le temps ? Au contraire, Azkaban les avait cultivé, ces vices. Tu les refoulaient, mais ils étaient toujours-là, tapis dans l'ombre; juste que le revoir _lui _avait le don de te mettre dans tous tes états.

_« Tsssk... Ma robe neuve... »_

Ses jérémiades t'indiffèrent – alors à défaut de lui prêter oreille attentive, tu te concentres sur le décor. Et pour en avoir, il y avait, et pas des moindres. Cette baraque puait l'argent et la mégalomanie. De l'immense hall parcouru de colonnes dans le style gréco-romain au plus petit des vases : plaqué or, incrusté de diamants. Cet enfoiré avait toujours fait dans l'extravagance; alors qu'il force l'excès jusque dans les gonds des portes – véritables diamants ou simple sort de texture?- ne t'étonnait pas tant que cela. Il aimait la somptuosité, même frisant le ridicule. Il te rappelait parfois ta mère, sur certains points... Notamment sur son sens de l'esthétique à la limite du mauvais goût.

_« Savais-tu que ce manoir avait été construit sur les plans des meilleurs architectes grecs ? Pour la petite histoire, un grec aurait testé un sort de conservation de son invention sur un parchemin trouvé par hasard au sol, qui venait en vérité de tomber de la poche d'un pilleur de tombe moldu... Il se trouvait justement que l'actuel ambassadeur sorcier russe passai- »_

_« Je m'en fous. »_

Sa suffisance t'avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs.

_« Un peu d'histoire ne te ferait pas de mal, Lestranges – peut-être t'apprendrait-elle à ne pas reproduire bêtement tes erreurs ? »_

_« Tiens, c'est Lestranges maintenant ? » _

_« Ça l'a toujours été. »_

Il se foutait de toi. Il s'était toujours foutu de toi... Votre rencontre aura marqué votre déchéance. Dans le lot, y avait-il seulement eu une parcelle, une seule, de sincérité de ta part ou de la sienne ? Jeunes, vous vous pensiez inséparables. C'était presque candide : on ne savait pas encore que se balancer des insultes à la figure et se blesser mutuellement au jour le jour n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelque chose de normal. Quand il n'y a personne pour vous apprendre à distinguer le bien du mal, quand le paternel construit vos bases sur une conception abstraite de la puissance, on ne se pose pas la question de savoir si les autres couples s'amusaient à marquer de cicatrice le corps de leur partenaire; pour toi, c'était puissant, c'était fort : qu'y chercher de plus ?

|M|o|M|

_« C'est encore **lui**, c'est ça ? »_

_Tu ne réponds pas – inutile. _

_« Bella'... Je t'assure que... Ce genre de choses ne se font pas. »_

_Pour un peu, tu en rirais presque; cet imbécile qui tente de prendre de prendre le troll avec diplomatie. Il t'avait plus habitué à quelques jurons plus ou moins colorés. Tu en oublierais presque le garçon charmeur des réceptions et des galas..._

_« C'est bon Rod', on dirait que t'as un Comète dans l'cul... »_

_C'est à son tour de garder le silence. Mais il ne reste pas passif bien longtemps, et viens t'empoigner par le col de ta robe – c'est qu'il t'étranglerait presque !_

_« MAIS PUTAIN BELLA ! »_

_Ah. Tu le retrouve déjà plus._

_« Qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois, hein ?! Un œil en moins, un bras cassé ? Tu me balance « couvre-moi » avant de te barrer pendant cinq heures je-ne-sais-où, et tu reviens avec le nez de travers et un sourire de tarée aux lèvres ! Et dans deux mois, il t'enverra à St Mangouste ? »_

_« Bah non. On a une réserve de potions curatives dans la Salle sur Demande. »_

_« Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu reviens toujours totalement défoncée ? »_

_« En fait... On a du se les jeter à la gueule la semaine dernière. »_

_Ta nonchalance le met en rage, tu le sais bien – il s'inquiète pour toi, tu le sais également. Mais à trop traîner avec **lui**, tu y gagnes un sens de l'indifférence presque indécent; tu** le** reverra encore demain, ainsi que le jour d'après. _

_Alors pourquoi la Terre s'arrêterait de tourner ? Ce ne sont que quelques accrochages._

|M|o|M|

_« Et donc. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence en ma humble demeure ? »_

_« Je passais par-là... »_

Qui serait assez crédule pour croire ces mots ?

_« Je vois. Tu prendrais bien une vodka ? »_

_« Cette boisson moldue ? Elle est absolument ignoble. »_

_« Aucun goût, Lestranges... »_

_« Parce que cette statue ridicule de chèvre plaqué or sur ce buffet est de bon goût, peut-être ? »_

_« C'est un bélier... Et elle 'statue ridicule', comme tu dis, représente Chrysomallos. Tu n'as vraiment aucune culture... »_

_« A d'autres. »_

Un ange passe.

_« Bon. Tu vas rester longtemps ici à me fixer ? Dis-moi la **véritable **raison de ta visite ou barre-toi Bella'. »_

_« Bella'... Tiens, tu reviens à tes premiers amours ? »_

_« Non. La preuve : durant toutes ces années je me suis refait une vie, sans toi. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te recontacter. Et si tu foules ce sol -de marbre, précisons-le- aujourd'hui, c'est de ton plein gré – te serais-tu rendue compte après tout ce temps que tu ne pouvais te passer de moi ? »_

Ta bouche se tord en une grimace contrariée; si il y avait bien une chose que tu avais oublié, c'était à quel point il pouvait se montrer insupportable. En vérité, sa simple vue te dégoûtait... Entendre sa voix n'était qu'ignoble concert de violons désaccordés pour toi. C'était ça, cette sensation qui courait dans tes veines plus jeune et que tu te plaisait à confondre avec la passion : cette envie impérieuse de lui casser sa sale gueule, de le détruire.

_« Allez, suis-moi : j'imagine que j'ai quelques comptes à rendre, et vice-versa, pas vrai ? »_

* * *

_J'sais pas vous, mais je l'aime bien moi ce chapitre. \ô_

_Mais bref bref, j'imagine que j'dois vous éclaircir deux trois trucs avant de pouvoir monologuer en paix:_

_- Chrysomallos, c'est le bélier de la toison d'or (Tu m'étonnes que personne se souvienne de son nom. Pour tout ce qu'il a vécu.). Donc, il a des ailes et, surprise... UNE TOISON D'OR. Me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai rajouté ce détail - enfin si. J'trouvais que ça correspondait bien à l'ambiance générale. _

_- Volkhves, c'est l'équivalent des sorciers anglais pour les russes, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris (on sait jamais - après relecture, j'me dis que soit Bellatrix éludait ce genre de petits détails, soit qu'elle était à fond dans le récit du vieil homme; soit qu'elle s'en foutait totalement?)_

_- La baraque de... **Lui **est bien du côté sorcier. En revanche, l'antichambre est du côté moldu. _

_Ohoh. Les choses s'éclairent... Ou se complexifient, selon les points de vue. Les réponses seront données en temps et en heures, mes petits. êe On retrouve un peu de la folie Bellatrixienne... _

_Et. Et. Et. Les gens les gens les gens. REVIEWEZ. Passke moi, je vois bien tous les hits que fait MoM, et j'me dis que le nombre de review en conséquence est dérisoire. Savoir qu'on me suit est déjà plutôt gratifiant - mais mais mais. Si personne donne son avis, comment je peux savoir si vous aimez, si vous détestez, si je vous lasse, si je m'embourbe dans mes délires? Jor. Pas besoin d'arguments de trois pages non plus mais un truc genre "CEY NUL TU SE PAS EKRIR" ça m'ferait déjà plai-... Non en fait. Enfin si, si y'a un truc derrière. BREF, j'pense que vous avez compris le truc. Siouplait? ;; *tête de Voldemort battu*_

_Dans le prochain épisode: Alors; comptes rendus entre Bellatrix et son mystérieux interlocuteur - on se tâte, on hésite. REVELATIOOON (oopas. J'peux changer d'avis durant la semaine, vous savez. :'D) ou; une nouvelle pièce au puzzle. T'as Voldy aussi, qui arrive en courant pour tenter de se retrouver une place dans l'histoire... C'est qu'il aime pas être ignoré, lui.  
_

_On essaye de se retrouver la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8, les gens. êe_

_Scalandre. \ô_


	9. Chapitre 8 - La folie de tes moeurs

_Bonjour/Bonsoir! \ô_

_Comme on s'retrouve. êe Un mini-retard, ouii j'ai honte... Le temps m'a manqué. ;; Mais l'important c'est qu'il soit là, noes? Bref bref._

_Dans ce chapitre, nous avons: l'alcoolique qui se bourre la gueule, la folle qui réfléchit, un bout de russe, et, tadam... UN DEBUT D'ACTION. Oh oh oh. _

* * *

**La folie de tes moeurs.**

****_| Elle s'y cherche; elle s'y perd. |_

_« Parti... »_

Affalé dans l'imposant sofa crème du living-room, le regard vide, une bouteille à moitié-vide dans la main, Rabastan fait bien pâle figure. Et bien sûr, c'était à peine si cet imbécile de Rowle ne lui avait pas foutu la clé du bar sous le nez - _« Comme ça, il me fout la paix. » _Leur rivalité perdurait depuis le premier regard; jamais ils ne s'étaient entendus sur quoi que ce soit. Si Thorfinn disait blanc, Rabastan y répondait noir : et ils pouvaient continuer des heures durant. Et même le blond, le sage Thorfinn, l'élite des langues-de-plomb, le pragmatique Thorfinn se voyait incapable de dépasser sa querelle de gosse avec ton beau-frère. Personne n'avait jamais connu les raisons exactes de leur haine mutuelle...

_« Comment ça parti ? »_

_« Devait bosser 'truc « Top-secret » qu'il dit. Ministère... T'as laissé ça. »_

D'un geste las, il sort un petit bout de parchemin de sa poche et te le tend – avant de finir d'un trait sa bouteille. Tu grimaces en le voyant faire; il pue l'alcool à dix mètres à la ronde. Tu as juste le temps de reculer pour éviter de te recevoir le résultat de son malaise au visage. Dégoûtée, tu nettoies le tout d'un récurvite... Les protections de cette maison seront bien assez puissantes pour masquer ce sort. _« Comme j'imagine que tu es de toute façon incapable de marcher... » _pas de réponses, mais un _boum _plutôt équivoque. Ivre mort, ton beau-frère s'est étalé de tout son long au sol. Une vraie loque. Difficilement, tu le portes jusqu'à une des nombreuses chambres d'ami à l'étage – ou était-ce celle du maître ? Tout se ressemblait ici.

_« Ah, c'est vrai qu'il y en a ici... JODY ! »_

Ces immondes créatures te répugnaient – à se demander quel sombral était passé sur la tête de ton cousin pour qu'il daigne se sacrifier pour le bien être de son elfe de maison. Absolument ignoble celui-là aussi...

_« Seconde maîtresse à appelée Jody ? Que peut Jody pour maîtresse ? »_

Seconde maîtresse ? Tu hausses un sourcil à cette appellation. Pour le peu que Thorfinn se servait de cette elfe, il te l'avait littéralement légué... Eh bien soit.

_« Je t'interdis de baiser mes pieds, sale chose ! Recule – oui, là c'est mieux. Occupe toi de l'autre ivrogne sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Et je ne veux plus une goutte d'alcool dans cette maison. Compris ? »_

_« Jody est aux ordres de seconde maîtresse, maîtresse ! Jody y va de ce pas ! »_

Dans un grand « CRAC ! » sonore, l'elfe disparaît. Une bonne chose de faite. Il te faudrait la rappeler pour lui ordonner de faire le ménage, également... Il vous avait suffit de laisser Rabastan quelque jours seul pour que la propreté impeccable de cette demeure ne devienne plus que lointain souvenir.

Un petit froissement de papier se fait entendre. Bêtement, tu balaye la pièce du regard pour découvrir d'où ce bruit provient avant de te souvenir que Thorfinn t'avait laissé une note :

_N'écoute pas ce que raconte l'autre crétin ! Je suis reparti en Angleterre pour durée indéterminée. Entre autres, mon absence au ministère commence à se relever. J'en profiterais pour faire un saut chez le **maître**... Et surtout, voir pour Rodolphus..._

_Ne fais pas de conneries. Ne te laisse pas endormir par les paroles de l'autre; j'en sais peut-être beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense sur tes mystérieux « accidents » en cinquième année... _

_J'essayerai de revenir au plus vite, dans la mesure du possible._

_T.R_

Apparemment, Thorfinn avait prévu les hypothétiques mensonges de Rabastan.

« Voir pour Rodolphus »... Le « s'il est encore en vie » était à peine sous-entendu. Rodolphus... Tu l'avais presque oublié. Cruel de se le dire, mais les événements se succédant ne te laissaient pas le loisir d'y penser. _L'autre _occupait déjà tout tes songes...

|M|o|M|

_« Tu sais, 'Bella... Il y a vingt ans qu'on ne s'est pas revu. »_

_« Tu m'en apprend des choses dis donc. »_

_Tu ne pouvais t'en empêcher; cet univers t'était hostile. Sur tes gardes, ta baguette à la main, prête à attaquer, tu te tenais devant lui avec méfiance – pourtant, c'était bien son thé que tu buvais sans rechigner. Seulement, tu savais pertinemment que s'il se décidait à l'offensive, ce n'était pas sur le plan physique que tu aurais à craindre ses attaques... _

_« Ma proposition tient toujours. »_

_« Laquelle ? Celle d'aller me faire foutre avec Rodolphus ? Rassure-toi... C'est déjà fait. »_

_Il en avait, de l'assurance, et une belle; il te faisait face avec un sourire paisible, de celui qui pense toujours en ressortir victorieux. Mais à l'entente de ta réponse, elle semble retomber mollement, éprouvée. Sa bouche se tord en un rictus haineux, et tu vois ses poings se serrer. Tu souris, satisfaite; il était tellement plus beau comme ça._

_« Salope... J'étais prêt à t'offrir une vie décente. »_

_« Tu étais ? Ne disais-tu pas il y a quelques secondes que ta proposition tenait toujours ? Tu reviens bien vite sur tes paroles. »_

_« T'es vraiment qu'une pute. Mais non, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole... Moi. »_

_C'est à ton tour de serrer les dents. _

_« Trêve de bavardages. Si je suis venue ici, c'est pour une raison. »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« Te tuer. »_

|M|o|M|

De plus en plus compliqué. Un sale foutoir, toute cette histoire - une tragédie au goût amer de drame. De vous tous, qui aurait la chance de mourir le plus dignement ? Qui y perdrait le plus, qui s'y briserait ? Tous aux prises de vos démons, à tenter la fuite sans jamais y parvenir. Ton Démon Russe était bien le plus coriace; il revenait flotter devant toi, avec son sourire narquois et son attitude provocante : _« Tu ne le feras pas, et ce quelque soit les raisons. »_ Ils étaient tous à te dire la même chose ! Tu ne le feras pas, tu n'en aura pas le courage. Fuis Bellatrix, c'est bien la seule chose que tu sais faire. Reste en arrière, efface toi sur le côté pour les laisser passer, tais-toi et caches-toi, cela vaut mieux. Tu tentais d'avancer, tu patinais sur ton chemin pavé de glace, paralysé, tout comme toi.

Soupirant, allongée dans ce lit trop grand pour toi, dans cette chambre trop froide, avec ces pensées trop sombres, tu te sens bien inutile. Qu'étais-tu ? Simple pion, cavalier, tour, fou ? Tu avais été _sa _reine ou du moins, le pensais-tu. La seule à s'élever aussi haut, la seule à faire claquer ses talons dans les couloirs du repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la seule à être sans subir. C'était puissant, cette irrésistible sensation d'exister, cet alléchant fumet de toute-puissance. Comment en étais-tu arrivée là ?

_« J'y vais ! »_

Toutes tribulations oubliées, tu te redresses brusquement à l'entente de ce faible filet de voix – gueule de bois, assurément. _Imbécile. _Même sobre, ses lubies étaient plus grosses que lui. D'un sort murmuré tu envoies une armada de cordes à sa recherche; histoire de limiter les dégâts, avant qu'il ne se décide à sortir pour de bon. Un bruit de chute t'indique que ton sort a trouvé destinataire. Tu te précipites dans les escaliers pour constater en grimaçant la chute magistrale de ton beau-frère qui se tortille à présent au sol en grognant.

_« Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ? »_

_« 'Vais rejoindre le peroxydé et libérer Rod'. »_

Il se débat, hargneux. _Il en deviendrait presque convaincant. _Et devant une telle avalanche de bonnes intentions, tu ne peux que rire. Encore et encore. Il sonne jaune, dans cette tanière à lapins – la tienne. Celle de Rabastan, également. Cette pensée redouble ton rire, beaucoup trop hystérique pour être d'amusement; ou alors d'un amusement malsain. Un alcoolique qui vient de te cracher à la gueule tous tes doutes, toutes tes résolutions. Lui, il est prêt à sortir. Pas toi. Que fais-tu, à le garder ainsi prisonnier ?

_« ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE MERDE ! Moi, je peux le faire. Toi, t'es peut-être pas foutue de mettre ta vie entre parenthèses pour ton propre mari, mais moi je suis prêt à le faire pour mon frère. Toi, tu ne l'aime pas – tu le hais, même. Pas moi. Toi, t'es qu'une putain d'égoiste... Moi aussi. Mais moitié moins. Tu vas faire quoi ? Me garder ici, pour tenter de te convaincre que rester terrée ici est une bonne solution ? Allez, lâche moi. »_

Ton rire s'étrangle, et tu te recule sous la force de l'impact; ses mots te touchaient autant qu'un doloris en pleine poitrine. Tu aurais pu lui répondre de tes longues tirades cyniques, l'écraser de tes escarpins, le briser de ta baguette.

Tout cela aurait été tellement simple pour Bellatrix Black. Mais Bellatrix Lestranges restait muette, se résignait presque à cette image pittoresque qu'elle semblait renvoyer – que faire, lorsque tout s'acharnait à vous renvoyer en pleine figure vos échecs et vos hésitations ?

Briser tous ces miroirs qui couraient tes chemins.

_« Tu parles trop. Ne bouge pas... Oh, suis-je bête. Tu ne peux pas. Fais en sorte de ne pas trop salir le plancher, donc. »_

Chez Thorfinn, on trouvait toujours de quoi faire. Et tu n'aurais aucun scrupule à lui défoncer ses murs pour y trouver les plus noirs secrets. Mais aujourd'hui, il te suffisait d'aller dans la remise, chercher ce qui t'étais dû. Vous aviez bien planqués deux trois portoloins indétectables dans la Chambre 3, du temps de Poudlard... Le Lord t'offrait jadis ces choses par dizaines. Des trophées que tu entreposais religieusement au_ Hole_.

|M|o|M|

_« Ah, ma plus fidèle...Que fais-tu encore ici à cette heure ? »_

_Irrésistiblement attirée par sa présence presque suffoquée d'être enfin devant lui. Tu aurais tout fait pour capter un bout de ses iris si envoûtants – alors tuer cette sang-de-bourbe pour lui offrir sa tête n'était que formalité pour toi. Et il te sourit, hypnotisant il te sourit, à toi et toi seule. Il te regarde enfin, et tu te sens importante. Ce sang impur maculant tes mains n'est rien face à la pure jouissance se reflétant dans ses yeux carmins. Il en bande, de te voir ainsi soumise – tu n'es que sa chose, Bella. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup. _

|M|o|M|

Et elle revient, brume de ta folie, menaçant de te submerger à chaque instant; un petit tas de souvenirs échappés, ton passé, alors que tu contemples avec une anormale fascination le petit tas calciné reposant à tes pieds. Tous ces objets portaient _sa _marque; ta magie réagissait en conséquence, destructrice. Car il n'y avait jamais eu autre chose que sadisme et masochisme poussé d'un côté et de l'autre.

_« Bella' ? BELLA ? BORDEL BELLA ! »_

Il y a ces sirènes, qui retentissent au loin – qui t'alertent sur tes choix, qui tentent de prévenir tes conneries. Il y a ces gens, qui s'éloignent de toi, et d'autres qui s'approchent de trop près. Il y a tous ces gens que tu ne connais pas et que tu n'as pas envie de connaître tous ces cauchemars qui te hantent. Un homme sensé être ton intime qui t'attend, un autre qui te gueule des injures à l'autre bout du couloir, un blond trop intelligent pour son propre bien qui te trace une voie que tu ne peux pas voir, que tu ne veux pas voir; à côté, un démon tentateur, un brun aux airs de gangsta qui te nargue; le fantôme d'une obsession qui te colle toujours à la peau. Le tout sur fond de cris, de cris de folie, qui s'imprègnent dans ton esprit déjà bien trop éprouvé, sinon brisé. Comment réfléchir, de quelle manière prendre du recul, quelles décisions prendre ?

_« J'espère que tu as un plan, toi. »_

Un geste, et Rabastan se voit libéré de ses chaînes. Il te regarde avec incompréhension, presque crainte – il ne te suit pas. Il ne comprend pas que tu cherches enfin à avancer, et ce quelque soit la direction prise.

|M|o|M|

_« Il m'avait laissé un portoloin... Quel enfoiré. Est-ce que je lui demande de penser à ma place, hein ?! »_

L'air est lourd, à Londres il est chargé de sous-entendu, d'intentions meurtrières. Subtilement, les mangemorts l'infiltrent, jusqu'à polluer l'essence même de cette ville. Même le gong de Big Ben semble plus funeste. Vous n'êtes pas encore passés du côté sorcier; vous y réfléchissez - piètre excuse pour cette peur qui vous monte aux tripes, jusqu'à vous étouffer. Puis finalement, c'est Rabastan qui se décide à tapoter les trois briques pour vous ouvrir le passage – cachés sous de grossiers glamours, on ne fait que vous constater, sans jamais vous enregistrer. Mais quand bien même tu te serais baladée dans ton apparat le plus complet, ils auraient détournés le regard; foutus lâches.

_« C'est bien ici ? »_

_« Oui. »_

Rabastan fréquentait très peu l'Allée des Embrumes – il lui préférait les pubs moldus. Il ne lui serait donc jamais venu à l'idée de pousser la porte de cette boutique miteuse, plus connue sous le nom de Barjow & Beurk... Tu avais l'intime conviction que seul le cercle des favoris du Lord étaient au courant de ta trahison l'avouer au reste de ses troupes serait comme un aveu de faiblesse de sa part. Et son égocentrisme te sauvait aujourd'hui, en te laissant le champ libre. Pour tout le restant des mangemorts, tu étais encore la terrifiante Bellatrix : même si beaucoup rêveraient de planter ta tête sur un pique pour ensuite s'en servir en guise d'épouvantail. Un seul faux pas... La mort t'attendais au bout du chemin. Tout cela n'était plus qu'une vaste mascarade visant à retarder l'heure, ton heure.

Barjow se montre à son habitude, très coopératif – le pauvre se fera exécuter dès que le Lord aura eu vent de l'affaire. Mais était-ce vraiment ton problème ? Ce rat miteux t'importait autant que le plus pitoyable des sang-de-bourbe. D'un signe de la main, tu intimes à ton beau-frère de venir saisir le portoloin menant au manoir Malfoy. _Le tout étant de ne pas croiser Cissy', ni Lucius._

* * *

_... Mwéhéhéé. Allez, j'vais être gentille: Une review = Un bon pour taper Scalandre -oui je parle de moi à la troisième personne. Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Avis, hypothèses? J'ai laissé un petit indice sur l'identité du russe dans ce chapitre - même si, à moins d'avoir une imagination extrêmement développée je doute que vous parveniez à trouver qui c'est. Oh oh oh. M'enfin, c'est déjà un bon début, hein? 8D _

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine. êe_

_Scalandre, your Voldemort._


	10. Chapitre 9 - Vitriol

_Bonjour/Bonsoir! \ô_

_PB: Voilà quelques réponses pour ce chapitre - mais toujours pas de nom pour le russe en vue. Eh eh._

_Comme on s'retrouve une fois de plus pour ce nouveau chapitre... Allez, j'ai quelque chose à vous révéler: shttt, c'est un secret. MoM cey bientôt fini. D: Inutile de traîner en longueur - les évènements s'enchaînent. Et je regretterais vraiment de vous offrir 50 chapitre d'une qualité limitée plutôt que 12-13 chapitre de bonne qualité (enfin, c'est l'impression que j'en ai). Rassurez-vous, je donnerais toutes les réponses en temps voulu. En voilà déjà deux trois! êe _

_Tritrix qui cède, le grand retour de Rodolphus - pour le meilleur et pour le pire; et étonnamment, je suis le canon. Avouez, personne ne s'y attendait, hein? _

_Le titre du chapitre ainsi que la mini-citation en-dessous provient directement d'une chanson de Julien Doré; walla, enjoy. ~_

* * *

**Vitriol.**

****| _Je cherche en vain sous nos écorces; l'ombre de nos négoces mais je n'en ai plus la force. |_

Vert émeraude, noir d'encre, parfois d'onyx tentures en soie verte. Mince rai de lumière éclairant à peine les couloirs, déjà sombres de par leurs murs de pierre. Le Lord avait su assombrir davantage le manoir Malfoy, déjà peu reluisant de nature. D'après Rabastan, le Seigneur Sombre et tous ses favoris étaient parti sur le terrain il y a deça quelques jours : ce qui vous laissait le champ anormalement libre. Pourquoi laisser sa demeure sans défense en cas d'attaques ? Lord Voldemort avait-il tant confiance en ses mangemorts que cela ? La réponse était non – et encore moins depuis ta trahison. Quelque chose se préparait.

Si le Lord avait préféré cacher ton statut de parjure, ce n'était pas le cas pour Rabastan; sa tête était mise à prix. Sans aucun doute que celui qui la ramènerait à l'héritier de Salazar se verrait offrir une place de choix dans son cercle de favoris.

_« Qui est-ce, Lestranges ? »_

_Snape. Il n'aurait pu se résoudre à laisser « son » manoir sans protections._

_« Une nouvelle recrue. Maintenant pousse-toi Snape, j'ai à faire. », lui craches-tu d'un ton méprisant, tout en agrippant le bras de ce pauvre Rabastan sous glamour._

_« … Vraiment ? », il hausse élégamment un sourcil, se rapprochant dangereusement de toi. « Pourtant, tu devrais savoir que le Lord n'accepte plus de recrues depuis quelques mois, Lestranges. »_

_« … Une exception. »_

Levant aristocratiquement le menton pour reprendre contenance, tu pousses légèrement Snape sur le côté et continue ton chemin sans un regard en arrière, traînant toujours ton beau-frère derrière toi.

Et c'est seulement à l'angle du couloir qu'une constatation te frappe.

_Snape fait parti des favoris – il est donc au courant pour ma trahison._

_Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé passer ?_

|M|o|M|

_« IL EST LA ! IL EST LA ! »_

D'un coup de coude, tu fais taire Rabastan – cet imbécile allait vous faire repérer. Parvenir jusqu'à l'aile des favoris avait déjà suffisamment été laborieux; ce n'était pas pour qu'ils se fassent maintenant avoir comme des mangemorts de bas-étage. De plus, le chambre de la maîtresse de maison se trouvait non-loin d'ici : que Cissy vous entende marquerait votre arrêt de mort – ou la fin de votre hypothétique liberté, dictée par la peur et l'instinct de survie.

Devant vous deux, une porte des plus banales. Et derrière, le chaînon manquant; celui qui vous hantait de culpabilité et de tristesse. Sa magie se ressent jusqu'au bout du couloir – c'est une sensation grisante, que d'enfin la retrouver après tout ces mois.

_« Traîtres. »_

Ce sera le seul mot qu'il prononcera aujourd'hui. Allongé sur le lit d'une chambre banalement impersonnelle et sombre, sans vous regarder; comment pouvait-on accorder autant d'importance à ce plafond ? Il vous a senti arriver, c'est un fait. De son seul murmure, il te renvoie tout tes actes manqués, tous ces moment passés à vaquer en Russie sans l'ombre d'une pensée pour lui, ces soirées d'hésitation où tu te retrouvais sur le palier, à fixer les étoiles d'un air hésitant, baguette en main : tu n'auras jamais sauté le pas. Et lorsque tu te décidais enfin, c'était pour découvrir ton époux étrangement amorphe – se souciait-il seulement de ta présence ? Il t'aurait plutôt sauté au cou pour t'étrangler.

_« … Désolé. »_

Rabastan paraît avoir saisi toute la subtilité; de son accusation il se retire, la tête basse. Mais pas toi. Toi, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il se détourne, pourquoi il ne t'attends plus, pourquoi ne t'est-il plus acquis. Un peu comme une sale gosse qui ferait son entrée brusque dans un monde ou les dettes de papa-maman lui empêcheraient d'avoir satisfaction immédiate; sauf que ce sont _tes _dettes qui te pèsent.

Tu ne sais pas, tu as oublié, tu ne sais plus. Alors pour compenser ce vide, tu parles. Tu lui racontes ces jours passés dans l'angoisse, tu lui parle de ces rêves de liberté, de cette utopie à laquelle tu t'accrochais. Tu lui murmure tes désillusions, tu lui cries tes interrogations; et il y a aussi cette larme, solitaire qui coule le long de ta joue, l'aveu de ta faiblesse. _Tu sais, je ne suis pas folle. Je reste rationnelle. Je ne sais juste plus quoi faire – je me fais vieille, tu sais. Les années passent, et mes buts se perdent dans la brume. Tuer perd de sa saveur, je torture sans même savoir pourquoi, je suivais les ordres sans même comprendre leur signification. Une machine à tuer, hein ? C'est triste, lorsqu'on se rend finalement compte qu'on aurait voulu d'une autre vie, tout recommencer. Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je l'ai souhaité. Te souviens-tu de cette lampe ? J'avais souhaité la puissance, on m'avait enchaîné au diable. Tu avais souhaité ressusciter les morts : as-tu eu le temps de connaître le résultat de ta requête avant que la folie ne te submerge ? J'ai demandé un nouveau départ, on m'a dit de tuer mes vieux démons. Mais c'est dur, non ? Toi aussi, je devrais te tuer. Thorfinn et Rabastan également. Que laisserais-je derrière moi, avec cette vie ? L'on se souviendra de mon nom pour cracher dessus. J'espérais presque que le Lord se chargerait de cette tâche, celle de te tuer : ainsi, j'aurais pu venir cracher sur ta tombe l'esprit tranquille. Je pourrais le faire, maintenant. Te poignarder, te lancer le sort mortel. J'apporterais ta tête au Lord en preuve de bonne foi, comme je le faisais jadis. Ce serait tellement simple... Mais rien n'est simple, dans ma putain de vie. _

Minuit passe; une, deux heures. Combien de temps que tu t'embourbe dans ton monologue, dans la biographie de tes conneries ? Rodolphus a fermé les yeux mais il t'écoute, tu le sais. Alors tu continues, encore et encore, sans te soucier des mangemorts courant dans les couloirs, sans te soucier du retour probable du Lord. Jusqu'à lui arracher un mot, jusqu'à qu'il vienne te décrocher un coup.

_« Tu es venue pour me tuer, alors ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_« Vas-tu repartir comme une voleuse ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_« Y arriveras-tu seulement ? »_

_« Je l'ignore. »_

_« … Mais même si tu n'en a pas la force. Resteras-tu avec moi ? Reste, Bella'. S'il te plaît. »_

|M|o|M|

_« Approche, Bellatrix. »_

Tu trembles. Ce regard, celui qu'il adresse au rejeton Potter, celui avec lequel il transperce Dumbledore – celui qu'il envoie aux traîtres. Rodolphus t'as assuré que tu y survivras. Toi aussi, tu en es persuadée. Mais il y a de ces douleurs pires que la mort. Et cette culpabilité qui revient te peser, celle d'avoir trahit tes camarades. Tes « _amis ». _Rodolphus t'as également assuré que tu ne pouvais te passer de lui; tu le sais, encore une fois. Cette chose qui vous lie est plus puissante que les liens factices du mariage, pour toi qui est trop faible pour y résister.

Et dans sa folie, Rodolphus te persuade que ces derniers mois n'ont été que vaste erreur. Ca aussi, tu l'as cru.

Et ces doloris qui te transpercent en de milliers d'épées d'argent ne sont rien face à ta certitude. Si Thorfinn te voyait ainsi prostrée au sol au milieu de cette marre de sang, il en rirait : _Tu vois Bellatrix. Tu as toujours été trop lâche._

_« Bien. Dans ma grande miséricorde... »_

Un espoir.

_« Je vous laisse disposer d'elle comme il vous ssssemble, mangemorts. »_

Brisé. Tu lances un regard désespéré en direction de Rodolphus. _Je t'ai écouté, bordel. Alors pourquoi les laisses-tu approcher ? Aide-moi._

Le Lord rit. Tu cries. On te fait taire d'une claque.

_S'il te plaît._

|M|o|M|

Tu boîtes; mais ta démarche lente et chaloupée minimise cela. Tu as retrouvé ton ancien statut – le Lord t'envoie tous les soirs sur le terrain, te rappelant à quel camp tu appartiens, à qui tu dois encore obéir. Rodolphus t'accompagne, toujours. Vous redevenez les mêmes, peut-être plus sombres, peut-être plus rêveurs. Tout cela n'aura donc été qu'un rêve ? Non, tu le vois au regard de Rowle, que tu croises parfois sur un raid – déçu, triste, haineux. Lui non plus n'a pas compris. Rabastan s'est sans doute exilé en Russie, chez Elladora – ici, personne n'a le temps de penser aux parjures. La guerre embrume les esprits. Une attaque est prévu au ministère, en juin. Le Maître espère en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec Potter.

_« Ma sœur, te voilà enfin revenue à la raison ! »_

Narcissa t'avait sourit en te revoyant; elle ne voyait pas tes habits déchirés et ensanglantés, ni ton visage décomposé; encore moins ces soubresauts qui t'agitaient parfois. Elle ne voyait que sa sœur aînée, revenue couler avec elle. _Toi aussi, tu sombreras avec nous, Bella'. Personne n'y réchappera. _

|M|o|M|

_« J'ai il y a quelques temps eu vent de quelque chose de tout à fait intéresssant... Dis-moi, ma petite chose ? M'es-tu encore fidèle ? »_

Tu n'as pas le choix : tu l'as perdu au moment même où tu a cédé face à Rodolphus.

_« O-oui maître. »_

_« Alors, sûrement me diras-tu tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur Scorpius et Elladora Vladimovitch... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Malfoy. »_

Ce secret pouvait-il encore être conservé longtemps ? Non, pas véritablement. Dans ton esprit, tu te répètes comme un mantra : _désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé. Je suis désolée. _

_« Bien maître. »_

Dans l'ombre du trône de Lord Voldemort, Lucius grinçait des dents. Lui qui n'avait jamais été capable de retrouver la trace de son frère tant haït, il le retrouvait quelques années plus tard avec une fille – et même Bellatrix en savait plus que lui à son sujet. Pourquoi son fantôme devait-il refaire irruption? Ce sale cracmol amènerait la honte et le déshonneur sur la famille Malfoy.

|M|o|M|

_« Viens Bella'... On doit y aller maintenant. »_

Inhabituellement doux avec toi. Le regrette-t-il, cet accès de folie l'ayant poussé à te garder près de lui, avec lui dans cet enfer?

_« Grouille. »_

Tes absences se font fréquentes, ces derniers temps. Quelques fois, tu te réveilles les mains pleines de sang. Serait-ce ça, tomber au fond du trou ? Une bouche impérieuse vient interrompre tes pensées; ce goût métallique et cette goutte vermeille coulant le long de ton menton te ramène à la réalité. Tu ne sais définitivement plus ce que tu fais. Amère constatation. Est-ce la fin ?

_« Tu sais... Je me disais qu'on pouvait y survivre, à tout cela. Ensemble. Tu sais ? Un peu comme tout ce qu'on avait fait, à Poudlard. On s'en sortait toujours... »_

_« Mais je crois que j'ai eu tord. »_

_« Je me disais que ... Ce soir, le maître aura peut-être Potter. Si il gagne... Il doit gagner. Tout redeviendra comme avant. »_

Il ne croit pas lui-même à ses paroles, mais se garde de t'en faire part. Et dans un geste, il t'attire à lui – que faire, lorsqu'on foire sur toute la ligne ? Peut-être s'oublier pour un temps.

* * *

_Alors, bilan? Comme je le disais, les choses s'accélèrent. \ô_

_Prochain épisode:__ La fameuse bataille du Ministère... Peut-être quelques réponses? Et un retournement de situation._

_Allez, je vous laisse._

_Scalandre._


	11. Chapitre 10 - Ils n'auront pas le temps

_Oh oh oh. La fameuse bataille du ministère, Rodolphus toujours là, et... Surprise!_**  
**

* * *

**Ils n'auront pas le temps.**

|_Dis_,_ quel est le chemin : la Vierge ou la Putain ?|_

Ta main tremble, encore. Sur ton corps serpentent ces sueurs froides; les seules qui te tiennent encore alerte. Tu es en tête de ligne, aux côtés du Lord. Celui-ci transpire l'excitation – tu peux la sentir, son aura qui rase les murs, à la recherche de la moindre trace de Potter, du moindre ennemi à détruire. L'ambiance t'est pesante, la tension accompagne chacun de vos pas. Rodolphus, derrière toi, t'effleure doucement la main; inexplicablement attentionné depuis ces quelques jours. Peut-être la sent-il aussi, la fin, si proche. Sous ton masque, tes yeux étincellent d'une lueur sauvage, destructrice. Tu ne savais plus pourquoi tu t'évertuais encore à pourfendre tes adversaires avec une telle ardeur... Que ce soit pour la chimère d'une vie, ou l'utopie d'un but. Tu n'as jamais su, Bellatrix. Pourquoi cette fuite éperdue ? Pourquoi ?

D'un geste conquérant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres balaye toutes résistances s'opposant à lui. Les murs volent en éclat, des flammes viennent lécher les ruines. Et un pan de robe de sorcier entre dans votre champ de vision; le maître avait donc vu juste. Gamin Potter et sa bande sont bien venus.

_Tu verras Bella'. Il aura Potter... Et tout redeviendra comme avant._

Implicitement, le signal est donné. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Baguette au poing, tu lances tes premiers sorts. Découpe, doloris, avada. Le sang gicle sur les murs, jusqu'à éclabousser tes robes et maculer ton visage, mais tu ne t'en soucie pas. Ne compte plus que cet objectif flou, cette cause peut-être perdue pour laquelle vous vous battez. Les visages défilent, crient, hurlent parfois, mais jamais suffisamment pour entraver ta progression. Tous ces mois n'auront finalement été qu'un rêve. Bah, qu'aurais-tu pu y gagner, à la finalité ?

Sur le chemin, quelques mangemorts t'avaient appris que les recherches de « la branche pourrie de l'arbre Malfoy » restaient infructueuses; celles de Rabastan également. Rodolphus l'insultait souvent, crachant sur sa lâcheté, son incapacité à tenir ses engagements. _Une putain qui se pense toute-puissante_. Sa verve et son agressivité retrouvée, il s'appliquait à bloquer chacun de ses comptes; le déshériter, même. Il avait voulu tout quitter, eh bien soit.

Le final de cet épopée s'avérait bien sombre. Et dans toute cette brume, cette petite sphère que tenait Gamin Potter. Était-ce bien cette chose que voulait le maître ? Le véritable but de cette ignoble mascarade.

_« C'est Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? Lance Malfoy d'un ton narquois. Ta grand-mère a l'habitude de perdre des membres de sa famille pour les besoins de notre cause... Ta mort ne représentera pas un grand choc pour elle. »_

_« Londubat ? Répètes-tu. »_

Ton visage émacié s'éclaire d'un sourire véritablement maléfique.

_« __J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents, mon garçon »_

La première guerre; souvenirs impérissables, du temps où tu savais encore où aller. Tu les revoit, pauvres victimes pathétiques d'un engrenage qui les dépassait : de simples soldats, voués à mourir sous les assauts de l'adversaire. Ou pensaient-ils y réchapper ? Idiots.

_« __JE LE ZAIS BIEN ! Rugit Londubat. »_

Il se démène alors avec tant de force que le Mangemort qui l'immobilisait s'écrie :

_« __Que quelqu'un le stupéfixe ! »_

_« __Oh, non, non, non, réponds-tu »_

Tu parais transportée, débordante d'excitation. Ton regard se porte sur Potter puis à nouveau sur Londubat. Peut-être qu'un peu d'exercice t'éclairera les idées, après tout. Cette pitoyable pleurnicharde rondouillarde rejoindrait enfin ses parents : internés dans le même service, ils pourraient à nouveau se comprendre.

_Pour le plus grand bien_, hein ?

_« Voyons plutôt combien de temps peut tenir Londubat avant de s'effondrer comme ses parents... A moins que Potter préfère nous donner la prophétie ? »_

Un soldat; soldat vicieux, mais soldat tout de même. Le maître avait choisit de te placer en première ligne – d'une certaine façon, il t'accordait à nouveau sa confiance. Tu courrais après ses envies, cherchant à retrouver ton statut perdu. Aux yeux des autres mangemorts, tu n'étais ni rien ni moins que _sa _seconde mais toi, tu te savais déchue depuis bien longtemps déjà. Depuis ce soir funeste, en réalité. _Chambre 3_. Tout y avait commencé... Tout s'y terminerait ?

Mais pour cela, tu devais encore survivre à ce jour-là.

|M|o|M|

Tiens. Ton cousin, Sirius Black te fait face. Tu pourrais le tuer d'un simple sort; mais tu t'amuse de ses répliques maladroites – et c'est bien son absence de réflexes qui le perdra. Il passe le voile, enfin. Il n'est plus. Devrais-tu en pleurer ? Ou rire de Potter et de son doloris sans conviction ?

_Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, Potter ! Et y prendre plaisir. La juste et sainte colère n'aura pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi. Laisse-moi te montrer comment faire, d'accord ? Je vais te donner une leçon._

Rire te semble finalement une bien meilleure solution. Une vaste blague, cette parodie de bataille finale. Cela n'en avait jamais été une; pas pour les deux principaux rivaux. Mais signera-t-elle la fin de ton règne ? Après tout, tu n'es qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, malgré toutes tes tentatives pour t'en démarquer.

_« Bella' ? BELLA ! »_

Ils t'encerclent; ces vautours du ministère, à la recherche du moindre signe de faiblesse. L'aire de transplanage n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'ici : les franchiras-tu ? Deux de tes agresseurs s'effondrent brusquement, tués sur le coup d'un terrible sort de mort. Rodolphus les achève un à un, comme pris d'une folie meurtrière. Mais d'autres aurors refont déjà surface, à t'assaillir de sortilèges n'ayant rien à envier au répertoire mangemort.

Tu ne leur offrirait pas le plaisir d'aller pouvoir danser sur ta tombe.

L'éclat ne dure qu'une demi-seconde : une feinte et vous êtes déjà à courir comme des dératés vers l'aire de transplanage. Sur ton flanc droit, ton buste commence à se teindre de sang. Le souffle manque, mais tu y arrives enfin... Trois tours sur toi-même. Penser à prendre la main de ton mari au passage. Penser à un endroit où personne ne penserait vous trouver.

_Moscou, manoir Dolohov, côté sorcier._

|M|o|M|

_« Ton dernier échec ne t'avais pas suffit, Bella' ? »_

_« Apparemment pas. »_

Ta voix n'est plus que mince murmure sifflant. Quand bien même tu crèverais ici, tu aurais au moins eu la satisfaction de salir son beau dallage marbré luisant. Rodolphus s'applique à te soutenir autant qu'il peut. Il ne dit rien, mais sa colère bouillonne... Tu la sens, toute proche d'exploser.

Les fantômes du passés reviennent s'exorciser devant tes yeux. Serait-ce ces tâches dansantes ?

_« Je vais... appeler un guérisseur, tiens. PINKY ! Transporte-là jusqu'à la chambre noire. Et toi, Lestranges... »_

Une gerbe de sang vient un peu plus salir le sol; sale état. Le russe serait-il inquiet ? Tu aurais pu jurer que ses mains te palpant doucement le flan tremblent. Il n'énonce plus ses ordres,mais les aboie. Rodolphus fini calé de force sur un canapé, sans aucune possibilité de se récrier. On te fait monter quelques volées de marches, traverser de longs couloirs. Sous ton dos, la douce sensation d'un matelas autour de toi, quelqu'un s'affaire. Dolohov se tient toujours dans la pièce, tu peux sentir sa magie s'agiter violemment... Et pourtant, tu le sais toujours impassible.

Dans ta gorge coule un liquide des plus infectes – potion de soins, sûrement. Pourtant, ces tâches devant tes yeux ne font que grandir.

_« Hey, Vlad'. Tout cela me rappelle le printemps de notre cinquième année – tu m'avais offert un putain de cadeau empoisonné. Des fleurs divines, absolument sublimes. Les plus belles qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. Mais leur parfum dégageait un puissant hallucinogène, et ses pics... Du poison, mortel à trop forte dose. Je les avait senties, j'avais délicatement effleurée ses épines, un étrange réflexe... J'avais fini sur un lit, à agoniser, complètement délirante. T'en souviens-tu ? Ce jour-là, je t'avais tout déballé. Et toi, toi... Tu m'avais simplement fait prendre l'antidote. Et nous n'avions plus jamais reparlé de cet incident. Tout. Imagines-tu ? Et toi, tu faisais l'indifférent. Je t'ai haït pour cela, tu sais. T'es vraiment qu'un salaud, Vlad'. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Notre première rencontre... Je cherchais quelqu'un sur qui tester le sectusempra. Tu m'avais lancé un sort de découpe en retour et comme nous risquions le renvoi, tu m'avais ensuite proposé d'aller se soigner dans la salle sur demande... J'étais revenue, la fois d'après, soi-disant pour refaire mes stocks de potions de camouflage. Toi aussi. Nous trouvions tout un tas de prétextes... Toujours. Puis nous avions couché – rien de romantique dans tout ça. C'était malsain. Horriblement on se persuadait que tout était normal. Les coups, les insultes, les coups bas. J'ai faillit crever une dizaine de fois, toi aussi. »_

Tu t'épuises, à ainsi parler dans le vide; le guérisseur se fait discret dans ses soins, et tu l'en remercie intérieurement. Tu dois l'exorciser, une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce soir tu parles – peut-être demain fuiras-tu.

_« La dernière fois, je voulais te tuer. Vraiment. Je me disais que te planter un couteau dans le dos m'apporterait une infinie jouissance, mais il n'en était rien. Mes mains tremblaient. Je désirais plus que tout en finir...Mais je n'ai pas pu. Suis-je faible, dis-moi ? J'ai laissé Rodolphus tout découvrir, intervenir. Je vous ai laissé vous combattre à mort, je vous ai laissé vous conforter dans votre folie. Tous les deux au sol, en sangs... Je pleurais. Silencieusement. J'ai voulu protéger Rodolphus; et de ma stupidité en résulte cette immonde cicatrice dans mon dos. Une balafre de plus à tes frais. Qui s'est rajouté à la première... Tu m'as marqué de la tête aux pieds : alors dis-moi, comment aurais-je pu t'éliminer d'un simple coup d'épée ? »_

Une porte grinçante... Rodolphus vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Et tu continues, imperturbable.

_« Et notre fugue ? Deux mois en Russie, coupés du monde. Sur un coup de tête, comme ça. Le retour a été dur. Et lorsque tu m'as proposé de t'accompagner, de rester avec toi... La fin, on la connaît tous les deux. Elle n'est pas glorieuse, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. »_

Une histoire floue, faite de hauts et de bas quelque chose; d'indéfinissable, de brouillon, remplit de joie comme de peine. Une histoire comme il en existe peut-être des centaines d'autres ?

Ce n'est pas ce soir que tu rendras ton dernier souffle. Et pourtant, il y a cette irrépressible envie de tout réordonner, de tout bien caser, cette mise en ordre des derniers jours, ces paroles lourdes de sens comme seuls les condamnés peuvent lâcher.

|M|o|M|

_« Tu sais... Quand tu t'es évanouie après ton monologue, hier soir. J'ai parlé avec Dolohov. Il est marqué... »_

_« Je sais. »_

Il t'était semblable par bien des points; il s'était proclamé sauvage, il se retrouvait aujourd'hui enchaîné à ce dompteur tyrannique que vous connaissez tous. Lui devait y trouver un minimum d'intérêt – toi, tu n'avais besoin que d'une étincelle de folie douce pour allumer celle qui t'était propre. Vous étiez amenés à vous recroiser; l'équation se compliquait. Certains se plaisaient à dire que l'héritier Dolohov, c'est-à-dire Anthonin, fomentait déjà quelques obscures machinations pour faire porter pâle son cousin. Peur de perdre sa place ? Toutes ces intrigues t'indifféraient, même si tu portais tout de même oreille attentive à celle concernant les Malfoy et ton beau-frère. Rodolphus, lui, en jouait. Il attisait les haines et les passions à son seul but. Ingénieux, mais si lassant. Il te raconte en ce moment même cet accrochage entre un favori et un autre de second ordre... Qui ? Greyback et...

Rowle.

_« Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? »_

Tu te redresses brusquement dans ton lit – ton époux paraît surprit par ce soudain regain d'attention. Lui ne pensait déjà plus à cet insignifiant mangemort, Thorfinn. Sa folie le portait déjà si loin... Trop loin pour qu'il soit possible de faire un retour en arrière. Pour se rappeler du vicieux serdaigle, du nombre d'insultes à son encontre qu'avait lâché son frère, de ces quelques signes de tête qu'ils s'adressaient parfois, alors qu'il venait te causer. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches – pas amis, pas même ennemis. Mais toi, tu te souviens encore de la violence avec laquelle ton mari avait attaqué Rowle, en cinquième année, voulant désespérément lui soutirer des informations sur ta liaison avec Vladimir.

_« Greyback est persuadé qu'il cache l'autre putain et sa femelle. Ils se sont croisé au manoir du Maître... Il a coincé Rowle dans un coin pour lui sauter à la gorge. Il a faillit y passer... Personne ne sait vraiment comment il a réussit à s'en sortir – m'enfin. Le loup est reparti la queue entre les jambes, paraît-il. »_

Rowle, Rowle. Un moment que tu ne l'a plus revu – et c'est mieux ainsi.

_« Bella'. »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Raconte-moi. »_

Raconte-moi ton impulsion conte-moi ta fuite, parle-moi des raisons qui t'y ont poussé, dis-moi pourquoi. En parler au passé serait l'exorciser : la raconter au présent serait la vivre. L'évoquer au conditionnel serait la rêver...

_« Je... »_

_« J'ai besoin de comprendre. »_

Dans ses yeux, toujours sa folie; elle se reflète dans la tienne. Teintée d'incompréhension, de non-dits. Il te demande _pourquoi_. Il te demande de t'expliquer, de justifier cette trahison – trahison du Lord ? Il n'avait pas sa place dans cette chambre. Trahison de votre union, sûrement.

_« Et moi de temps. »_

_« De temps ? Laisse-moi rire ! Nous n'en avons plus, et tu le sais très bien. Un an, deux ans ? Dans combien de temps crèverons-nous ? L'échéance approche.. Cela aussi, tu le sais. Alors quoi, Bella' ? Tu veux te défiler, hein ? Tu penses pouvoir me duper ? »_

Il t'empoigne férocement par le col de ta robe, et toi tu ne peux que tousser faiblement en réponse. Vladimir avait insisté sur le fait que te brusquer de manière physique pourrait t'être fatal, et ce jusqu'à son rétablissement – ton souffle s'accélère, et tu tentes de te dégager de sa prise. Sans succès. Voilà qu'il t'étouffe. Le peu de magie qu'il te reste se mobilise pour le repousser... Un vent mauvais rôde dans la pièce. Ta magie s'insurge, qu'on ose ainsi s'attaquer à toi; elle se souvient encore de sa puissance d'antan, elle. Alors dans un ultime effort, tu la relâche, l'envoie s'écraser sur Rodolphus pour le propulser contre la porte; elle explose au passage. Les volutes noires t'entourant semblent ronronner de satisfaction. Elles te causent doucement, te murmurent au creux de l'oreille : _Regarde, regarde cette puissance, sent-là en toi. Regarde comme tu peux à nouveau tuer sans soucis, torturer d'un simple geste de la main. Regarde... Regarde les séquelles de ton séjour à Azkaban s'estomper, regardes-toi redevenir la puissante et redoutée Bellatrix. _

Mais tu n'as plus le goût d'en sourire.

* * *

_Et wallaaa. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu publier ce week-end, fêtes et manque de réseau oblige... Rhalala. Mais j'ai pu un peu plus me concentrer sur l'écriture de MoM; comme j'ai déjà deux trois chapitre d'avance, je publierais la suite ce week-end. Plus que quelques chapitres... C'est bientôt la fin. ~_

_PB: En tragédie, ou bien en happy end? Telle est la question. \ô_

_Dans le prochain épisode: ET JE PEUX VOUS AFFIRMER QUE CA SE PASSERA COMME CA. Un piti chapitre ordonnateur - histoire de s'y retrouver un peu, à la fin... êe  
_

_Scalaaaandre. Hellyeah._


	12. Chapitre 11 - Que les fantômes du passé

**Que les fantômes du passé cessent de chanter;**

| _Que l'éphémère devienne éternité. |_

_Narcissa chouine doucement, agrippée à tes robes. Quelle idée d'emmener une petite de cinq ans aux cérémonies estivales ! En temps normal, l'initiation à ce genre d'évènements mondains ne se faisait pas avant dix ans. D'ailleurs, c'était également ta première, à toi aussi – mais tu t'efforces de garder la face, autant pour rassurer ta sœur que pour faire honneur à ton arbre. Doucement, tu caresses le dos de Cissy' en lui murmurant de se calmer. Trottinant -le plus dignement possible- aux côtés de vos parents, vous découvrez avec une sorte d'émerveillement tentée de peur le dur monde des sangs-purs; ses messes basses, ses protocoles, ses politesses, ses machinations. _

_« Bien, vous deux. Je vous laisse aller faire les salutations d'usage aux personnes les plus judicieuses – n'oubliez pas. Méfiez-vous des Potter et des Londubat, et gardez un œil sur le rejeton Nott. Et Cissy', tiens-toi droite Salazar ! On croirait une petite chose apeurée. La célébration de la Lune Rouge est un moment extrêmement important pour tout sorcier **correct **se respectant : j'attends de vous une tenue parfaite. Un faux-pas... Et votre père en entendra parler. Est-ce clair ? »_

_« Oui Mère. »_

_Vous y répondez d'une seule voix; si petites, et déjà parfaitement rodées. Mais il le fallait. Si Mère était sévère et intransigeante, Père l'était encore davantage. Chez les Black, on avait la main plutôt leste. Et le soir de la Lune Rouge... Même si cette tradition se perdait, les grandes familles de sang-pur continuaient de se réunir pour la célébrer à chaque apparition. Quel petit sang-pur n'avait-on pas bercé avec les contes de la Création ? Même chez les familles dites « blanches ». La cérémonie durait exactement dix jours : ni plus ni moins. Elle se déroulait généralement en Angleterre, dans le domaine Malfoy – le cercle des menhirs de Stonehenge servait de point de ralliement. On s'y rassemblait pour chanter à la gloire de la Lune, qui avait vu naître Merlin. Une occasion pour replonger dans les anciennes légendes sorcières et leurs fondements._

_Une bonne demi-heure, pour faire le tour des familles présentes et pour échanger quelques banalités – autant qu'une petite fille de dix ans et sa sœur cadette de cinq ans peuvent causer. Il y a ces fils complexes, toutes ces relations que tu tentes de percer à jour à travers tes quelques paroles; rien n'est anodin ici. Cissy' manquait de s'évanouir de panique, devant tous ces inconnus : tu lui lances un sort apaisant, histoire de la détendre un peu. A présent, il n'y avait plus qu'un groupe d'enfants à aller saluer – de ton âge. Mère t'avait prévenu que tu avais tout intérêt à te faire accepter et déjà à te mettre de côté quelques alliés. D'un pas sûr, tu t'approches du groupe :_

_« Bellatrix Black... Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »_

_« Narcissa Black. De même. »_

_Le sort apaisant semble avoir fait son effet._

_« Bella', Cissy', enfin ! »_

_Andromeda vous facilite grandement les choses, à toutes les deux; elle vous inclut d'office dans la masse, en vous attirant vers elle. Elle s'était déjà créée quelques affinités, et logeait d'ailleurs chez les Malfoy depuis quelques jours. _

_« Ah, c'est donc vous, les fameuses sœurs de l'autre excitée ? Bellatrix par-ci, Narcissa par-là... Nous nous languissions de votre présence, belles demoiselles ! »_

_Le ton familier qu'emploie le petit brun face à toi te déstabilise durant quelques instants; puis tu comprends que tu n'as qu'à sourire. A quoi bon se compliquer ? Vous entrerez dans la véritable arène bien assez tôt._

_« Eh bien... J'imagine que cette magnifique brune n'est d'autre que Bellatrix et le blonde, Narcissa je présume ? Faire votre connaissance m'enchante grandement; je me nomme Rabastan Lestranges. »_

_Un baisemain des plus formels, suivit d'un large sourire – un autre brun, plus grand cette fois-ci, pousse un grand soupir et se présente à son tour devant vous deux._

_« Excusez-le : depuis que la grande tante Médée l'a complimenté sur son « vocabulaire très développé pour un jeune de cet âge ! », il en fait des tonnes. J'ai le grand déplaisir de m'annoncer frère de cet imbécile... Rodolphus Lestranges, pour vous servir. »_

_Déjà plus à l'aise, tu le laisse te faire un baisemain à son tour; on avait beau se tutoyer, certains gestes restaient d'usage. _

_« Tant qu'à faire, autant faire le tour... Le blond à la droite de mon imbécile de frère se nomme Lucius Malfoy – mais j'imagine que vous vous êtes sûrement déjà rencontrés. »_

_Tu hoches affirmativement la tête – Cissy en fait de même. Même si étrangement, tu as l'impression que ce Rodolphus porte plus le regard vers toi que ta sœur. _

_« Le brun à sa gauche, Théodore Nott. »_

_Tu plisses les yeux, te souvenant des paroles de Mère. Un petit quelque chose d'hostile que tu peux aussi sentir en lui, alors qu'il se penche plutôt raidement pour te faire une salutation en règles. Le tour est vite fait; Evans Rosier, cousin que tu connaissais déjà, Vincent Crabb et Grégory Goyle, qui avaient notamment l'air particulièrement idiots, cette « sale fille de mégère » de Parkinson, comme disait Mère... _

_Narcissa migre aux côtés d'Andromeda – et presque sans t'en rendre compte, tu te retrouve suspendue aux lèvres de ce Rodolphus toute la soirée. _

_A cette célébration, tu n'y auras gagné aucun allié mais un ami, si._

|M|o|M|

_Tu te mords nerveusement la lèvre; on vous aligne le long du mur comme on alignerait des piquets. Prêts pour l'abattoir. Si tu n'as pratiquement aucun doute sur la finalité de ta répartition, tu stresses davantage pour ton jeune ami, Rodolphus : et s'il se retrouvait ailleurs ? Rentrer dans la fosse aux serpents te semblait ainsi tout de suite moins attrayant. Andromeda te fait de grands signes depuis la table des serdaigles : tu lui ferait bien bouffer son chapeau, tiens. A-t-on idée de se ridiculiser autant ? Si vos parents apprenaient qu'elle s'adonnait à ce genre de démonstrations en public, ils en feraient une dragoncelle. _

_« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Une Black... J'ai déjà envoyé ta sœur à serdaigle mais... Es-tu seulement assez studieuse pour avoir ta place là-bas ? Non... Ton potentiel réside autre part. Pas une once de loyauté ni de bravoure, mais un sens de l'honneur et du devoir assez développé... Opportuniste, hein ? Ambitieuse également... Non vraiment, tu ferais une parfaite... SERPENTARD ! »_

_Dignement, tu rejoins la place qu'on te réserve déjà; si les deux premiers Black de cette génération ont respectivement terminés à serdaigle et gryffondor, ta répartition rétablit enfin l'ordre juste des choses. Malfoy, Rodolphus et d'autres viennent se placer à tes côtés : mais trop tard, le rôle principal est déjà prit. Même les septième années te détaillent avec un savant mélange de respect et de curiosité – on te connaît pour ton nom et tes titres. Championne d'Angleterre d'escrime; catégorie junior. Mise au fleuret avant d'avoir apprit à marcher. En vérité, tu avais commencé en jouant avec les décorations du manoir – des sabres accrochés le long des murs. Deux semaines plus tard, tu te retrouvais à prendre ton premier cours d'escrime._

_« Il hésitait à m'envoyer chez les Gryffondor pour mon obstination... Mais celle-ci a eu raison de lui. »_

_Rodolphus te glisse à l'oreille ces mots, une intime confidence; tu lui rends son sourire. _

|M|o|M|

_« Il exagère, quand même. »_

_« Bof... »_

_Blasé, Thorfinn hausse les épaules avant de replonger dans son essai de métamorphose. Tu l'aimes bien, le serdaigle : intelligent, perspicace, sans prise de tête, un peu au-dessus de tout. Sang-mêlé... Mais tu passais volontairement outre ce détail, tout comme tu t'appliquais à laisser couler toutes ses références à la littérature moldue. Il est de ton année; quelques fois, tu t'assois à ses côtés à la bibliothèque, mais jamais en présence de public. Côtoyer un sang-mêlé influe grandement sur ton ascendance à serpentard. Thorfinn comprend cela, et ne cherche pas à te retenir lorsque tu pars te cacher à l'arrivée de tes camarades serpents. Il te faudra encore attendre pour t'afficher avec « la basse gente » sans en subir les conséquences. _

_Mais Rabastan, lui, semble l'avoir prit en grippe : et c'est un bien faible mot. Se serait-il passé quelque chose entre les deux ? _

_Un secret bien gardé, que tu n'auras jamais l'occasion d'éclairer._

|M|o|M|

_Essoufflée, traînée par un Rodolphus vanné, tu finis par t'écrouler en cours de route, contre un mur. Ces vacances d'été auront été bien mouvementées... Vous revenez tout juste du **Hole**, plus précisément de la Chambre 3. Rabastan vire alcoolique, à passer la moitié de son temps là-bas. Son frère t'avait brièvement expliqué que la situation familiale n'était pas vraiment au beau-fixe... D'ailleurs, le cadet Lestranges n'était pas loin de l'ostracisme. Alors en troisième année, il avait commencé à prendre la cheminette pour atterrir dans ce petit bar miteux qu'ils surnommaient The Hole. Scorpius l'accueillait toujours à bras ouverts. Etrange d'apprendre qu'il était en fait le frère aîné -et de loin!- de Lucius Malfoy. Il faisait d'ailleurs tout pour s'en démarquer : lentilles, couleurs, fringues. Petit à petit, la chambre attitrée de Rabastan était également devenue votre dépôt; voilà quelque mois qu'accompagnée de Rodolphus, tu t'amusais à te plonger dans les tréfonds de la magie des magies, la plus pure et destructrice, la magie noire. _

_Vous ne saviez pas encore qu'à ce jeu, vous alliez y perdre votre âme._

_« Vite, grouille ! »_

_Dans tes main, une petite boîte... Enflammée. Les flammes noires ne brûlent pas – non, elles se nourrissent de ta magie pour croître, jusqu'à exploser et emporter avec elles toutes les personnes aux alentours. Une belle saloperie, cette parodie de boîte de Pandore. Le seul moyen de conjurer l'incantation que vous aviez lancé vous-même quelques heures plus tôt pour déclencher les effets de la boîte étant de jeter celle-ci dans un lac habité de nymphes... Vous courriez à présent en catastrophe dans les interminables couloirs de la demeure Lestranges. _

_« Père et Mère cherchaient à s'en débarrasser depuis un bon bout de temps, tiens, des nymphes... »_

_Rabastan vous avait regardé partir d'un air songeur, une bouteille à moitié-vide dans la main, aux côtés d'un Thorfinn plus qu'agacé de devoir jouer les garde-enfants pour le cadet Lestranges. _

_Vous y êtes presque... La boîte s'ouvre, et un bras en surgit. Tu accélères le pas. De ses mains griffues, la créature cherche à te lacérer, et tu maintiens la boîte le plus loin possible de toi tout en continuant à courir. Rodolphus fait exploser la fenêtre vous séparant du lac dans un accès de panique et tu peux enfin jeter ce maudit artefact... Tu le sens planter ses griffes dans ton dos; tu as juste le temps de l'arracher à sa prise pour le lancer par la fenêtre avant qu'il n'approfondisse la blessure. _

_Tu en garderas une belle cicatrice; et Rodolphus, une belle frayeur._

|M|o|M|

_Il plante quelques baisers le long de ta mâchoire; tu te laisse faire, l'esprit embrumé. Vladimir... Tu te sens si proche de lui. Toutes ces marques sur ton corps et le sien valent mieux comme preuve d'intimité que n'importe quel acte sexuel. Tu lui avait tout de même tout donné : ta jeunesse, ta pudeur, tes BA et tes pêchés, ta passion et ta beauté. Il te le rendait bien, en te faisant te sentir enfin puissante, enfin unique. _

_Malsain._

_Ce soir, Rodolphus te hurlera dessus pour ton refus de lui dire quoi que ce soit; tu le sens pleurer silencieusement, parfois. Les larmes ne coulent jamais, mais sont bien là. Demain, Rabastan et Thorfinn continueront à se haïr comme si tu ne te décomposais pas sous leurs yeux; ils savent, mais tu ne le saura que bien plus tard. Ils s'estiment hors de cause; hors de cette cause-là. Demain soir, tu retrouveras Vladimir dans le secret de la salle sur demande – vous aurez tout le temps de vous aimer, de vous détester, de vous caresser, de vous frapper. Il est si simple de laisser cours à ses plus bas instincts._

|M|o|M|

_« Putain d'enfoiré. » _

_« Shht... Je suis toujours-là, moi. Rabastan et Rowle également. »_

_« Vraiment ? Toi ? Je croyais que tu devais épouser l'autre pouffiasse blonde. Grengass. »_

_Le ton sarcastique de ta voix te trahit; les alliances et épousailles entre familles sont un sujet bien tabou, chez les serpentard. On n'en parle pas, on ne proteste pas, on subit. Qui aurait eu son mot à dire, hein ? Tu enfreins l'une des règles implicites de ta maison. Pourtant, au lieu de se tendre contre toi comme tu t'y serais attendue, il se fend d'un large sourire :_

_« Et moi je croyais que ton mariage avec Dolohov avait tout pour marcher... »_

_Il te porte un coup au cœur... Mais tu l'auras cherché. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là._

_« Tu vois... Tu sous-estime le pouvoir qu'à ta famille sur nous autres. A l'annonce du départ de Vladimir, et comme il était tout simplement inconcevable que tu épouses son cousin sang-mêlé, ta mère s'est empressée de rouvrir les négociations pour ta main.. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_Sa phrase est déjà bien assez entamée pour que tu ais encore des doutes sur sa finalité._

_« Oui. »_

_Pleine de promesses._

|M|o|M|

_« C'est une lampe à souhait. »_

_« Un peu comme dans Aladin... »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Laisse tomber Lestranges. »_

_Thorfinn soupire, et repart lire dans son coin. Rabastan râle, Rodolphus réfléchit,et toi tu contemples cette fameuse lampe : la dernière trouvaille de ton fiancé. Fiancé... Ce mot résonne encore étrangement à tes oreilles; vous deux, ce n'est qu'une grande histoire d'amitié. _

_« Et elle sert à quoi, donc ? »_

_« … Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Rowle : cela ne te concerne pas. Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai ramené cet objet... Mais pour Bella'. »_

_Il te sourit – tu lui rends. Chez toi, on parlait déjà de te présenter à ce fameux « Voldemort ». Rabastan avait manqué de se faire tuer par le patriarche Lestranges. Rodolphus subissait les contre-coups d'un rituel noir exécuté le mois dernier, avec ton assistance. Le monde tournait à l'envers, les alliances se précisaient, les liens s'effritaient. _

_Mais Rodolphus, lui, tenait sa promesse implicite. Toujours dans tes pattes... L'idiot._

_« Joyeux anniversaire. »_

|M|o|M|

_Rodolphus ne dit rien : il ne dit jamais rien. Il laisse faire, avec la nonchalance du lassé. Et toi... Tu ne vois plus que **lui**. Ses magnifiques yeux carmins. Sa voix charmeuse. Ses manières exquises. Sa douceur... Parfois sa brutalité. Mais tu prends tout de lui._

_Même sa marque._

|M|o|M|

_« C'est ce qu'on appelle un mariage raté... »_

_« Ta gueule... TAIS-TOI ! »_

_Sur tes bras serpentent encore ces obscures veines noircies, résultat d'un ancien rituel trouvé dans une de **ses **lectures qu'il t'a gracieusement confié. Une puissance décuplée... Mais ces voix, qui résonnent dans ton esprit. Condamnée à subir l'assaut de tes échecs, jusqu'à ce que le sort prenne fin. _

_« Mais rassure-toi... Tu n'es pas la seule à être au fond du trou, Bellatrix. »_

_Oui oui tu le sais, tout ça. Que tout s'en va, que les alliés d'hier ne seront plus ceux de demain, que le doux vent qui soufflait n'est plus que tempête. _

_« Alors, t'as bien pris ton pied avec le maître ? »_

_Cette étincelle haineuse dans son regard s'est allumée il y a deça bien longtemps. Lui qui critiquait jadis ta liaison avec Vladimir... Tsk. La votre n'est pas meilleure vos quelques mots doux se perdent dans les coups. _

_Comment en étiez-vous arrivés là ? Toi même ne le savais pas._

* * *

Voilà, un petit chapitre flashback, histoire de remettre tout ça en ordre, quand même. La fin approche mes amis... Je pense être dans mes derniers chapitres - et je me tâte encore pour rajouter un petit annexe, sur Rabastan, Thorfinn, ou encore Vladimir ou Rodolphus. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous? \ô

Je ne donne pas de date de publication précise pour le prochain chapitre; j'ai besoin de réfléchir sérieusement à la fin. Je détesterais bâcler cette histoire. D:

Scalandre. ~~


	13. Chapitre 12 - Demons Days

_Eh bien, MoM n'intéresse plus personne? J'aurais aimé avoir quelques avis - qu'ils soient positifs ou critiques, surtout si c'est pour la fin. 'Fin, voilà quoi. ;; _

* * *

__**Demon Days.**

_| Elle se contentait de se laisser ballotter par le courant; la lassitude mêlée à la tristesse de l'impuissance. |_**  
**

_« J'ai du envoyer deux de mes meilleurs gardes du corps pour jeter ton homme dehors... Il est sûrement inutile de préciser que tu me dois quelques explications. »_

_« Peut-être. »_

Quand tout cela avait dégénéré ?

_« Hmm... Bref. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, tu devrais être en état de sortir d'ici. »_

Vladimir ne s'attarde pas; bien que tu aurais aimé le retenir. Ton bras veut se tendre, mais tu luttes pour le maintenir immobile sur les draps.

|M|o|M|

Une question, une seule, qui revenait constamment te hanter.

_Et maintenant, que faire ?_

Tu touches le fond du trou, et tu es fière de trouver enfin quelque chose à tâter, qu'il soit sol de marbre ou de sueur – qu'importe, tant que tu finis quelque part. On se trouve un coin dans lequel sombrer, mais on peut toujours se dire « Cet endroit, c'est le mien. ». Ta déchéance, ton intime conviction, ta connerie sans bornes.

_Tu sais, il était une époque où j'avais encore un but._

_Quelque chose à construire._

_Puis je me suis rendue compte que j'établissais mes plans au mauvais endroit, que ma vision des choses était obsolète._

_Alors j'ai cherché la perfection : j'avais tout, mais il me manquait cette sensation de liberté. Je l'ai trouvée... Plongée dans le néant. Tout ou rien, n'est-ce pas ? Foutaises, l'équilibre factice ne se trouve que dans le « juste » milieu des choses. Tu me l'a fait bien assez comprendre..._

_Je voulais retrouver ce mélange insipide de mon existence, cette chose insalubre que j'appelais mon « chez-moi ». J'ai voulu retourner au tout début... Mais trop tard, j'avais bien trop de cases d'avance. J'ai foiré, hein ? _

_Pourtant, toi, tu es encore là. _

_Dois-je le prendre comme une invitation ? _

Ta plume rageuse dessine ces arabesques brouillonnes, et le maître de maison veut s'assurer lui-même une dernière fois de ton état de santé avant de te laisser vagabonder dans son manoir; ce n'est pas encore ça, mais il y a un début à tout. Il semblerait que les blessures soient plus profondes... Tu ne prêtes aucune attention à son examen, déconnectée.

_« Je retire c'que j'ai dit Bella'. Ca m'arrache le cœur de te dire une telle chose. Moi qui pensais plutôt lâcher ça à tes proches, le jour de ton enterrement. M'enfin... L'ironie de la vie, comme un client moldu m'a un jour dit... L'autre crétin aura au moins réussit une chose dans sa vie... Félicitations, t'es en cloques. »_

Toi qui cherchais une conclusion à cette parodie de lettre romantique – en voilà une toute trouvée, tiens.

_Viens me lacérer le cœur, viens te foutre en l'air avec moi. Viens, qu'on crève ensemble viens qu'on pleure ensemble sur le quai des oubliés, qu'on s'oublie au prochain arrêt, viens que je te refuse tes réponses et tes lubies. _

_Mais surtout qu'on y trouve une conclusion._

_« Files ça à Rodolphus toi... »_

_« Et la politesse, dans tout ça ? »_

Tu ne l'écoute déjà plus; voilà comme tu es, lassée, blasée. Cette chose dans ton ventre ne serait que le prolongement d'une histoire qui avait déjà bien trop duré, l'acte bonus d'une pièce dont même l'auteur en serait saoulé. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas sa place... Les mots qui s'enchaînent, quelques vers solitaires qui te bouffent de l'intérieur, les pensées qui s'emmêlent – l'absence de certitudes, l'incapacité de relativiser.

_« Combien de temps ? »_

_« Tsk je me demande où tu t'es foutue ton éducation de parfaite sang-pur, Bella'. Mais soit... Deux mois, peut-être trois. Bientôt tu ne seras plus qu'un poids. A moins qu'ils ne te fassent exécuter pour gagner du temps. Mais peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être que... ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Bien sûr que non... Tu étais ici, il y a deux-trois mois. Où avais-je la tête ? »_

_« Qu'insinues-tu, Dolohov ? »_

Tu le fixes enfin, regard injecté de sang d'une toxico en manque de matière pour tenir la route; regard d'une pauvre fille qui ne tiendra jamais plus de quelques mois supplémentaires. _Rien, rien... _Un sourire qui en dit long, et Dolohov se barre à nouveau, non sans avoir lancé un joyeux _« Eh bien, te voilà toute rétablie ! Tu peux sortir quand tu veux, Bella'. Fais juste gaffe aux nausées. L'endroit où tu te rendras ne me regarde pas mais... Il serait particulièrement judicieux de revêtir ta cape et tes robes de mangemorte, en cette période troublée. » _La note de fin se fait légèrement plus sérieuse, quoique toujours enjouée. Lui aussi, il s'en fout, de tout cela : des insectes sur ses fiches de compte. Lui s'est hissé plus haut, bien plus haut qu'un simple soldat... Il a su se départir de ses chaînes. Mais les tiennes restent bien ancrées en toi, prêtes à te rabaisser au moindre geste brusque. Emprisonnée... Un peu.

Mais toujours cette question :

_Et maintenant, que faire ?_

|M|o|M|

_« Mes fidèles... »_

Son discours grandiloquent, toujours. Tu n'as même plus la force de l'endurer.

Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, en soi : un sorcier comme les autres. Il n'a rien d'unique; lui aussi fait partie de la merde de ce monde, prête à faire ce qu'elle croit juste pour tenter de se donner un nom. Ridicule. Si on t'avait dit il y a deux mois que tu endurerais toute cette souffrance, tout ce déferlement de haine et de rancoeur, tu en aurais grimacé; aujourd'hui ? Tu laisses faire, tout simplement. La chose dans ton ventre n'appréciera sûrement pas ce traitement de faveur. Rodolphus se ronge les sangs pour elle. Il croit encore au mythe du phénix, celui qui renaît de ses cendres. Mais il fallait être né pour ce genre de chose – et non pas venir au monde en vulgaire chaire à canon.

Peut-être as-tu toi-même décidé qu'il en serait ainsi, en décidant d'aider ton beau-frère et sa nymphe à s'en sortir ? Rabastan Lestranges et Elladora Vladimovitch n'existent plus. Mais peut-être trouverez-vous derrière la porte d'une petite maison de campagne anglaise un certain couple, les Markford qu'on les appelle.

Scorpius est mort. Tu l'as appris le mois dernier, à ton retour dans le QG du maître, juste après la bataille du ministère. Rowle t'avait arrêté dans un couloir pour te l'annoncer. Tu t'étais sentie coupable. Enfin.. Tu ne t'en souviens plus. Tu as bien dû verser une ou deux larmes, en mémoire de tes envies de liberté étouffées dans l'oeuf, et de ces courageux qui osaient pousser le vice jusqu'au bout.

Plus grand chose n'a d'importance, mais tu es toujours-là...

L'autre jour, en entraînant ton neveu; Drago, c'est ça ? En le préparant pour l'abattoir, tu avais appris par quelques paroles échappées de sa bouche trop jeune et trop précipitée que si son vénéré père avait coupé les ponts avec son frère il y a deça bien longtemps, lui avait eu le temps de le connaître et de l'apprécier. Par l'intermédiaire de Thorfinn. Encore lui... Sur tous les tableaux, pratiquement. Un peu comme Snape, qui t'avait délibérément laissé -tenter- de saboter l'organisation machiniste du maître.

Drago savait déjà comment se nommerait son fils – parce qu'il en aurait un, pour sûr. Un digne héritier.

Toi, tu ne savais même pas nommer ce truc dans ton ventre autrement que par « la chose ». Ce qui devait être le fruit d'une vie n'était en vérité que racine pourrissante dans un sol infertile.

Le maître avait tenté de t'entraîner sous ses draps. Il t'avait trouvée trop terne; alors il avait laissé tomber. Mais continuait de te garder en vie. Ce serait du gâchis, qu'il disait. Trop de choses devaient dépendre de toi. Les vies de familles entières ? Celle de Londubat, par exemple. Brisée. Des existences trop carrées, qui n'attendaient que ta bénédiction pour enfin exploser, s'éparpiller en mille morceaux, tous plus pointus les uns que les autres.

|M|o|M|

_« Ca va Bella' ? »_

_« Il le faut bien. »_

Tu esquisses un sourire, en pensant que « la chose » n'aura même pas l'occasion de naître dans un environnement sain. Quel est ton monde, sinon une succession de raids et de tortures ?

Amer, ce sourire.

Rodolphus semble s'assagir, avec le temps. Les semaines passent, et sa folie ne trouve plus écho; elle s'embourbe dans ta lassitude.

Le brun ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais un petit cliquetis le coupe dans son élan à la fenêtre de votre chambre, un petit corbeau demande le droit de passage. Fermement tenu dans ses serres, un petit bout de parchemin jauni. Souplement, tu te lèves pour aller lui ouvrir – il te tend fièrement le courrier. On aurait cru...

_« Parce qu'en plus **il **t'envoie du courrier ? »_, siffle méchamment Rodolphus en se levant à son tour pour aller t'arracher le parchemin des mains. Agacée, tu le repousse d'un geste brusque et recule de quelques pas, le temps de lire les quelques lignes en diagonale. _« Ce n'est pas Vladimir. C'est Rabastan. Tiens... » _tu lui lance négligemment la missive, qu'il attrape au vol. Rien que la mention de son frère semble déjà le mettre hors de lui.

_Bellatrix – et j'espère que ce sera bien toi qui lira ce message en premier. Et si c'est toi Rodolphus, laisse au moins Bella' lire avant de le brûler. _

_Je ne pense pas vous apprendre quelque chose en disant que Scorpius est décédé en revanche... Vlad' nous a aidé à retrouver son corps. Ella' tenait à lui offrir des funérailles dignes de ce nom. Alors j'ai pensé que... Enfin, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous envoyer ça. Je sais que nous sommes en climat de guerre – je sais que ma tête et celle d'Ella est mise à prix, des deux côtés. Mais... Scorpius à énormément fait pour nous. Il n'a jamais voulu s'impliquer dans cette putain de guerre. Juste.. Lui rendre un dernier hommage. Et si vous décidez d'ignorer cette demande, je vous demande de faire disparaître ce papier. Au moins en la mémoire de Scorpius. _

_R.L, E.V, T.R._

_« Livrons-les ! »_

_« NON ! »_

Un bref silence traverse la pièce et immédiatement, le bruit d'une claque retentit.

_« Ose faire ça, et je m'arrangerais pour qu'on célèbre tes funérailles en même temps que celles de Scorpius. » _

Entre vous deux, il n'y avait jamais eu aucune limite – tu en es diablement capable. Alors il s'affaisse sur le lit, silencieux. D'un geste de la main, tu brûles le petit bout de parchemin le corbeau te tapote l'épaule de son bec. Il a apparemment l'air d'attendre une réponse de votre part. Rodolphus le voit, et relève la tête vers toi, te défiant du regard de seulement oser contredire ses paroles :

_« Je n'irais pas, et toi non plus Bella'. C'est bien trop dangereux pour nous. Par respect, je me tairais... Mais sache que si j'ai encore vent d'une quelconque histoire de la part de ces putains, je n'hésiterais pas à aller voir le Maître. »_

Et il sort, claquant brutalement la porte, te laissant seule et légèrement désorientée. Le corbeau n'attend pas plus longtemps pour prendre son envol et partir. La mort de Scorpius, qui jusque là n'était qu'un fait divers parmi tant d'autres, prend une toute nouvelle signification à tes yeux : la figure de proue du Hole qui disparaît du jour au lendemain. D'une certaine façon, tu l'avais toujours pensé immortel : une constante dans ce monde de hauts et de bas. Tu découvres qu'ils peuvent tous disparaître d'un moment à l'autre – même cette chose, dans ton ventre. Et ils s'en iront sûrement. Car vous êtes tous nés dans le mauvais camp, car vous avez tous fait des choix plus ou moins mauvais...

Mais n'empêche que tu aurais bien aimé y aller, à cet enterrement. Histoire de tourner une nouvelle page de ton existence, peut-être ?

* * *

_La fin approche - plus qu'un ou deux chapitres, avant l'épilogue. \ô_

_Je verrais donc pour publier la suite le plus vite possible;_

_Scalandre._


End file.
